The Rise of the Chaos Dragon Slayer
by Roman the God of Chaos
Summary: Natsu was never raised by Igneel, but by Acnologia himself. The Dragon of the Apocalypse raises Natsu, and tells him to become the strongest mage in Fiore. Natsu joins a dark guild, and is now on a quest to become the most feared mage in Fiore. Rated M for possible gore, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and great to see you all. If anyone has started reading my stories then thank you, but they aren't good enough. I am about to try a Chaos Dragon Slayer fic. Wish me luck. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

An enormous shadow flew through the forests of Fiore. The size of the shadow made a town seem almost small compared to it, and this shadow was none other than Acnologia! The Apocalyptic dragon had landed in a clearing of a large forest. His long stretched wings folded back so that he could walk around and find hunt. The dragon walked around, knocking over trees with just the sheer snap of his claws.

Soon a small sound was heard as Acnologia was preparing to knock over another tree. He pulled his long neck back and leaned forward to glimpse through a pair of trees. He was met with a small baby with pink hair, just sitting on the ground and sniffling. Acnologia growled, and apparently his growl was quite loud for even the baby to hear. The baby looked up and gazed through the trees clearly, and just kept looking before his eyes landed on Acnologia's eyes. Acnologia was quite amazed that this small infant hadn't yelled, screamed, or even ran. The infant seemed to be ok with the large eyes looking at him.

Acnologia, seeing no more reason to hide anymore, reared his head back and knocked over a few trees. The infant widened his eyes in amazement and had a smile on his face and started producing sounds of happiness. Acnologia tilted his head before lowering it so that his entire head was inches away from the baby. "You're not afraid, quite strange really. Most people tend to scream at the sight of a dragon, but most people tend to run in fear of just seeing me," Acnologia said as the boy giggled and carefully raised his hand and pat Acnologia.

This child, this baby, patted the dragon of the apocalypse, the most feared creature in Fiore, and had a smile while doing so. Acnologia just stared with amazement and surprise at this child's braveness. 'This baby shows no fear, and he is just an infant. A mere infant that is touching me without fear. I could eat him and be done with him, but he could prove useful. I could train him, raise this boy and make him a feared being. He could even spread the stories of me throughout this pathetic land.' While Acnologia thought, the boy was gurgling with happiness and right behind him was a basket. "Natsu?" Acnologia stopped thinking as he read the basket and gazed at the boy. "Natsu, hm? Well then get ready to become the strongest Dragon Slayer in all of Fiore," Acnologia said and raised a claw to lift the boy and place him in his claws. His great wings unfolded and flapped, sending a large wave of air that caused dozens of leaves to fly. He then rose and flew off, ready to teach this boy the ways of the Dragon Slayer.

The years passed by as Acnologia raised Natsu from a baby to an amazing warrior. He had taught him all he knew, especially a few techniques that could help him. Acnologia was hard on Natsu, but if anything he cared for the boy. Over the years the dragon had come to care for the boy as if he were his son. Acnologia witnessed Natsu prepare an attack at a target.

" **Chaos Dragon Roar!"** Natsu shouted and spewed out black flames with a small shade of blue following them. His spell had obliterated the massive boulder that stood before him. It was 15 feet high and was especially wide. It blew into rubble after that roar. "Natsu! Come along now, we are done training," Acnologia called out as Natsu grinned and ran through the trees to see Acnologia curling up with a yawn. "Hey, dad, can I ask you something?" The young dragon slayer asked as he lay atop on Acnologia's head. The dragon didn't bother opening his eyes, but nodded, slightly shaking Natsu. "What is it?"

"What's the world like out there?" Natsu had never gone beyond the forests of where he lived, but he always wanted to know what to do. Acnologia always told him to have great power, intimidate his enemies, and show no mercy. "Natsu, the land is…complicated. You know of the guilds I have talked about, yes?" The boy nodded. "You see there are also dark guilds out there, people who tend to kill, destroy, or are paid to do what they are asked. Light guilds always stop these guilds from attempting harm, or doing horrible things. Those guys suck," Acnologia heard Natsu laugh, and so did he.

"I promise to join a dark guild, and become just as awesome as you dad!" Acnologia chuckled before he heard Natsu fall back. He looked to see that the boy had fallen off, his dense head possibly saving him from feeling pain, and was snoring. Acnologia's slight chuckling stopped. He knew he was going to have to leave the boy. Natsu was a strong young boy, and he believed that the land would one day tremble at the mention of his name. "Goodnight, son." Acnologia said, knowing the time was going to one day come. For now, he was going to leave his son with everything he knew.

 **So how did I do? Comments would be helpful, especially reviews to help me correct any mistakes I made in my story. Tell me what ya think. Have a good day everybody. I'm going to go eat someone now…**


	2. Natsu's Faithful Encounter

**Sup guys, sorry you've been waiting. I finally get two months of vacation guys. TWO WHOLE MONTHS! That means I can find the time to write and finally get these ideas started. Now one question was will Natsu join Fairy Tail. I don't think he will since this will be a Natsu in a dark guild thing. He will be dense, kind to his own guild, and a freaking badass. Motion sickness never leaves…Now let's start!**

 _ **Year X777**_

Natsu had become quite powerful over the years. Acnologia had trained him well in the arts of the Chaos Dragon, and the boy had even picked up Secret Dragon Slayer arts which was quite impressive at his age. Before July 7th Acnologia had let Natsu have a no training day. Natsu was surprised at how his father let him just have fun. Acnologia gave Natsu a fly around the woods, they had hunted, and Natsu had even gone fishing.

Acnologia was saddened at having to leave his son. He just hoped that he would become strong, and always cherish their moments together. Natsu awoke with a yawn and slowly stretched his limbs on the grass floor. He rolled onto his stomach and got up, stretching his arms as he looked around. "Hey dad, what are we going to do today?" Natsu asked excitedly before he noticed that no response came. "Dad are you sleeping again?"

Once again there was no response. Natsu began to worry and started walking around the place. Usually Acnologia was awake and was always visible, you know because he's a freaking dragon, but there was no sign. "DAD! This isn't funny anymore." Natsu called out, thinking Acnologia was messing around with him. He walked back to his little cave that Acnologia made by merely clawing through large amounts of rock. What he found was not what he expected. A backpack was left by the side of the cave, along with a white scarf made of scales. He looked at the bag before opening it to reveal lots of berries and vegetables and fruits. A blanket was also there as Natsu grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "Dad?" Natsu called out, but all that was heard was the sound of silence and his own steady breathing.

The days passed by before Natsu stopped waiting. He assumed that his father had just flown off for a big catch of hunt, but after three days Natsu decided to grab the bag, head out, and go look for him. Natsu passed by villages, asking where the Apocalyptic Dragon known as Acnologia, but was met with people who were suddenly scared and demanded that Natsu leave. Natsu knew that his father was told to be quite evil and could make most people tremble under the mention of his mere name, but this is going too far. "Ok now this is seriously the stupidest thing that could ever happen to me. That or that one time I bit dad's tail after it was dark and thought it was lunch…" However Natsu wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he soon stumbled upon another village, but this time the village was emitting tons of sounds such as the clash of blades or the blasts from others.

Natsu quickly ran down the road, jumping over some rubble and wrecked houses to see about seven men destroying everything, blowing up houses, and even beating on a few people. Natsu quickly hid behind some rubble as he carefully raised his head so that he could watch the scene unfold.

"What is going on here? Who are these guys? How come I don't get to destroy anything?" Natsu pouted, not even caring who was getting hurt. After all, he wanted to join a dark guild, become the strongest mage in Fiore, and find his dad. Was that so wrong? "OI, PIG HEADS! WHO ARE YOU?!" Natsu called out since his patience was running out, and he only waited two minutes, and was really annoyed now.

One of the men turned to look at Natsu and quickly raised an eyebrow. The man was wearing a cloak around his shoulders with what seemed to be a torn up shirt, but what was most noticeable was that on his head there seemed to be a mark. Natsu examined the mark before raising an eyebrow. "Hey kid, just who the hell do you think you are? You really want to fight for this stupid village, but let me guess. Your light guild sent you all the way out here to stop us, hmm?" The bandit was bald, and his head was freaking shiny!

Natsu stared at the bald man before tilting his head. "Why are you bald?"

"…"

"…."

"I AM NATURALLY BALD YOU PINK SHIT!"

The man didn't even know what hit him as soon as a dark flamed fist sucker punched him. The pain was unimaginable and the power behind it was so strong. The man was sent flying through one of the buildings that weren't destroyed and fell through the other side, groaning. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PINK, HUH? IT'S SALMON." Natsu roared as flames spewed from his mouth and burned the area around him, even setting a few by standers on fire as well who were burning under the fire that seemed to burn through the skin at a quick rate. The men who saw this quickly backed up before a large man came walking. He wore iron clad boots with what seemed to be just jeans on. He wore a blue leather jacket with spikes at the shoulders. He had black hair that was slick and was combed backwards, along with green eyes, and got onto a knee to get on eye level with the boy. "So kid, I assume you're not from a light guild, hm?" He didn't even flinch as Natsu's flames soon started to disperse.

"I'm not even a part of a guild, but why would I join some stinking light guild? My father always said to kick anyone's ass if they are in a light guild. How did you know I wasn't in one?" Natsu asked, not even noticing the burning man rolling around in the grass as he was still screaming. Still screaming…JUST DIE MAN! "Well you set at least 14 people on fire, you kicked one of my mates through a house with extraordinary power, and you have no guild mark anywhere on you." The bulky man was curious as to why someone so young wished to join a dark guild. Either his father was a mage from a dark guild, or he just loved to kill.

"Ok kid. Since you just took down one of my mates with a single punch, how about I let you in on a little deal, hm?" The man had a nice smile, even if he had destroyed most of the village. "Sure, but what's the deal?"

The man stood up and held out his hand for Natsu to grip. "The deal is that if you come with my gang, and you join our guild." Natsu raised a curious eyebrow. Now Natsu knew that these guys were not from a light guild. They destroyed a village, they hated light guilds, and that mark. "YOU'RE A DARK GUILD!"

The group sweat dropped at Natsu's realization before the man felt Natsu's hand grip his own with a firm grip. "Natsu."

The man smiled before releasing and walking away, motioning for Natsu to follow. "The name is Samuel, Natsu. Let's go boys, grab Ramon. Return back to _Death's Scythe._ " The group, the ones who had destroyed the village, followed along, glaring at the boy slightly while Samuel had a smile on his face. How was Natsu feeling though? The fact that he was going to join a dark guild. A place where the most heinous of crimes are committed, where you kill, steal, and destroy. Natsu could only describe this place as one thing.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO COOL!"

 **Hey guys, so now we are entering the guild part. Now we are going to go on a lot of chapters on Natsu growing up before they meet up with Fairy Tail. However, one spoiler, we may see a few strong young mages from Fairy Tail at Natsu's age! Also I chose the name because it really sounds good and has a little fear etched into it. I also have two months of vacation, so I'm going to be posting more…hehehe. Review and tell me what I can fix.**


	3. Welcome Abord!

**Hey there guys, I hope the story is going well for you. Now I have gained quite a few followers which is quite nice really. Now I have one review that should be brought to attention.**

 **To MasterDarksider: First, thank you so much for your review. I feel all warm inside! The pairing is still a tough choice since Natsu has been paired with…well a lot of the women at Fairy Tail, and people he met. Most of these pairings have actual good reasons because Natsu has developed bonds with everyone. Now Erza is a choice, and so is Mirajane. Like I said, pairings take time…tones of time.**

 **I hope that settles your questions friend! Onto the story.**

 **Somewhere in a mysterious location.**

Natsu was hopping up and down, excitement clearly visible from his huge smile and his shouts. "I'm joining a dark guild. I'm joining a dark guild. I'm joining a dark guild!" Natsu sang as he hopped around with some of the group smacking themselves. Samuel was next to Natsu, telling him of his guild and how they acted.

" _Death Scythe_ is where most of the strongest dark mages go. Unlike most dark guilds, we like to make bonds with each other. Some of us just come for the money, some join for the glory, and some are just insane." Samuel said with a smile as Natsu took this in. He then looked curiously at Samuel before tapping his arm. "What magic do you use?" Samuel looked down at Natsu before smirking. "I'll tell you if you tell me first." Natsu pouted before stomping his feet into the ground, banging his fists at the man's legs. Samuel didn't even flinch but kept on walking with a smile on his face as Natsu soon gave up after ten minutes. The other five minutes were spent with Natsu just saying please.

"Fine, you win, but not for long jerk! I use dragon slayer magic. My father taught me it so that I could be the strongest mage in Fiore!" Samuel raised an eyebrow at this. "Dragon slayer magic, huh? So why have that if dragons don't exist anymore? I mean why would your father teach you magic just so that you could kill nothing else, but maybe other people?"

" **Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu's flaming fist hit Samuel's arm which had somehow blocked the force. However one thing about Samuel's arm was that it was covered in rocks. It seemed almost like his skin suddenly shifted into rocks. "Dragons do exist! My father's a dragon, and he's the strongest dragon there is!"

Samuel sighed before his arm slowly returned to normal. "Ok then, Natsu. Who's your father?" Natsu suddenly grinned and stood proudly and banged his fist to his chest. "My father is Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse, and the strongest dragon out there!" Natsu said with pride filling his voice. Everyone in the group seemed to stop as they heard Natsu utter the dragon's name. Samuel narrowed his eyes a bit before slowly nodding. "Acnologia? Ok kid, let's say I believe you. How could he have taken you in, when he rarely shows himself? That dragon has massive power, and it shows no mercy. You're a fucking liar!" A man said before Samuel stomped his foot causing a small shockwave of earth to be sent straight at the man. A stone fist soon erupted, knocking out the man with enough force to break his jaw.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Samuel shouted, tic marks appearing on his head. "Alright Natsu. That I can believe, after all we do live in a world full of possibilities. Also, we're here." Samuel said to Natsu who was glad that Samuel believed him. Natsu was going to punch that random bandit, but Samuel was nice enough to do it. What he saw was quite amazing. A building was right in front of them. "How did I not notice this?" Natsu, of course, didn't notice due to his constant chattering, begging, and beatings. "Samuel, how do I get accepted? Acnologia always told me that there were usually some procedures."

Samuel shook his head. "As long as you're with me, then you'll get in. Follow my lead, don't look at anyone, and don't even speak to-"

"SAMUEL! FIGHT ME YOU PIECE OF-AGH!" A man had erupted through the steel doors only to be met with Samuel's rock fist. The man fell down and Natsu walked over to him and waved his hands. This man had a strange get up, that he knew. This man was wearing a strange get up, freaky for sure, and had long hair. His hair made him look like a porcupine, but there were also patches missing. His left eye was covering by an eye patch while the other was brown. He had a long beard, a beard that would put Santa clause to shame, and was wearing a jacket with a pink T-shirt. He also had shorts on for some reason, and his nose was bleeding since he was just punched in the face. "Jake. Why do you do this every time I get back? I understand that ever since I joined you lost your place as the strongest, but it doesn't mean you have to go after me every time I get back just to get punched in the face. Can't you see I'm bringing a newbie, so SCREW OFF?" Samuel slammed his hands together and a brown seal erupted forth.

" **Golem Magic Level One; Giant's Slamming PUNCH!"** A large rock fist was sent towards the man known as Jake who was then sent on a one way trip to dream land, along with some broken bones. Natsu, watching the whole thing, was staring at Samuel with his mouth wide open and his eyes the size of dinner plates. "You just beat up your own guild member? THAT IS SO AWESOME!" Natsu yelled, smiling and jumping around as Samuel smiled. "Can we now go in? I totally want to see my first dark guild and join in." Samuel couldn't help but chuckle at Natsu's excitement.

This boy was so hell-bent on joining a dark guild that it was truly hilarious. "Of course, Natsu, let's go inside." Samuel said as he pulled open the doors so Natsu and everyone in his group could go in first. "Hey boys! We finished our job, and guess what Samuel brought home?!" A man shouted as a whole group of voices were shouting and yelling what.

"Natsu, go on and walk in. I want to see their reaction." Before Natsu could ask why Samuel about reaction, he was soon pushed in front of the group and was now staring at a large herd of people in outfits who suddenly shut up. Natsu was more interested in the guild itself really. The place had a large black carpet covering the floor of the establishment, a long board stood in the back with papers plastered onto it. Benches were at the far sides of the walls which were painted in black with actual scythes hanging above as trophies. A few bones were hung on the walls as well, and whether they were real or not was up to Natsu to decide.

"Who's the kid?" A random member asked, and soon questions popped up before a loud bell was rung. Its sound punctured the ears of many people who yelled and groaned. Their questioning was silenced as a large masked being holding a hammer emerged. It's only clothing was leather pants while its torso was horrible scarred and sullen, and horribly pale. A mask covered the head, and only a red eye was revealed through it. Samuel lost his smile and motioned for Natsu to follow him through the back where the board was. "He's calling for me?" Samuel asked the large person, if it even was a person, as he kept his gaze. It nodded while gazing at Natsu. "Hi there mister!" Natsu said, smiling as Samuel chuckled. The being tilted its head before holding its hammer in one hand and waving slowly. Samuel continued walking forward while Natsu took a slower walk to gaze upon the corridors that laid upon this building. "Natsu, we are about to meet someone so terrifying that he scares all enemies into submission. His power alone makes even me quiver in my boots, but just let me do the talking." Samuel said to Natsu as they stopped at a door.

The door opened without the sound of footsteps to alert them that someone did it. Samuel and Natsu entered the door to be greeted by a dark room with torches surrounding it. Samuel stood tall and Natsu just copied what he was doing, but was smiling through this. Most kids would be scared shitless.

"Well what do we have here, Samuel? Which lady did you knock up, hm? I mean honestly, you always said you wanted a kid but this is too soon, Samuel." Samuel sweat dropped as a man came into view. He seemed pretty old, but his stance held pride and strength. This man had a very long beard along with a robe covering most of his body. His eyes were red and they seemed to be staring at Natsu. His robe held the symbol of the guild. The man was also holding a scythe, but he was using it to support himself.

"Well, Master, I think Natsu shows promise. Oh yeah, that's his name, Natsu. You won't believe it though." Samuel said with a smile on his face. He was then whacked on the head by the flat side of the scythe and was met with an angry stare from the old man. "Oh please do tell why two of our men are knocked out. I mean really, I send you on a simple task, and you immediately punch Jake. I mean we all do that, but take it easy. Anyways, did you force him because his family traded him for survival?" The master smirked before Samuel shook his head.

"He said he wanted to join because his father told him to join one. He seems happy about it too. Surprised, me too, but can he join?" Samuel asked, now on his knees and attempting the puppy dog look, but was once again smacked on his head. "We'll see, but let me ask him something first." The master said before motioning for Natsu to stop his weird stance, even if the old man didn't know he was doing it too.

Natsu smiled and jumped up and down before Samuel bonked him on the head, stopping the happy dance. "What magic do you use boy? Do you care about innocent's safety? Do you have health insurance?"

Natsu blinked before raising his fist in the air. "I use **Dragon Slayer Magic!** I really don't care, my father told me who cares if anyone is caught in my destruction. I don't even know what that is!" Natsu answered, even though on the last one he was confused a lot.

The master raised an eyebrow at this before stroking his beard. " **Dragon Slayer Magic,** huh? That's lost magic, and I hear only dragons are capable of teaching it." Natsu gave out a large smile. "You got that right old man! I was trained by the strongest dragon of them all!"

"The strongest dragon, huh? What's his name?" The master asked with a plain expression before the words sprouted from Natsu's mouth changed it. "Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse! He's my dad, and he taught me all I needed to know to become the strongest mage in Fiore!" Natsu said with a fist bump and immediately began dancing around. The master's eyes were wide, and his scythe suddenly stamped the floor. Samuel's eyes were wide as well. He knew of that magic, but he never thought that that dragon would ever teach anyone!

The master's once surprised expression soon turned into a wide smile and a glint in his eyes. "Well then Natsu, I think that just about sums it up here." The master said as Natsu stopped his dancing, wondering whether he will join or not. "Welcome to _Death's Scythe_ Natsu. We're glad to have you aboard, now go back and ask for help to see where you can get your guild mark, huh?" The master said before Natsu jumped up and hugged the old man who chuckled before patting the boy's head. "Thanks so much old man! I'm going to be your best mage, and I promise you won't regret this at all. I'm going to be so awesome!" Natsu said as he ran away.

The two males in the room soon waited for the boy to leave before they looked at each other. "Master Mark, is what Natsu said true? Could he really have been trained by Acnologia?" Samuel asked with his eyes still wide.

Master Mark smiled before nodding. "Yep, and I can tell that boy is going to be one hell of a mage! WOOHOO!" The master said, jumping around for his excitement at possibly getting a new destructive mage to join, especially one so young.

 **Hey there everyone! Finally finished chapter three. Next chapter will involve a short summary on Natsu's years growing up in the guild. There will be comedy, adventure, and places being blown up. I hope you had fun reading this chapter, but remember all reviews are welcome. Tips would be also useful once in a while, and I hope you enjoy reading this story! See you all next time!**


	4. The Beginning of the Chaos Dragon

**For once I don't really have anything to say. Anyways guys sorry if I made you all wait, but you all must know that chapters will sometimes take a while because I either have no ideas for a new chapter, I'm thinking, or I am working on it right away. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 _Death Scythe Guild Hall_

Natsu was wandering around the hall as he looked up at all the scythes that were hung on the wall. Each one had a name and a specific date. Natsu was taught by Acnologia on literature, but he wasn't that fluent in it. He then saw the large big guy, who rang the large bell, slowly walking to him. He looked up and smiled before waving. "Hi there! My name's Natsu, what's yours?"

The big guy tilted his head and waved with his hand. "…" The being held its silence before Samuel once again arrived from the guild master's office, with a few bumps protruding from his head. "Hey, Samuel, I might need some help here. I asked the big guy's name, but he's not saying anything at all. Could you explain that?" Samuel stopped rubbing his head to look and Natsu and to see his fellow guild mate with him. "Oh him? Well he's almost as strong as me. His hammer swings down to bring great death upon those who face him. Some call him the God of Death, the Hammer of Terror, the Nightmare, but you can call him…Bob." Samuel said with an anticlimactic ending to all those titles.

Natsu blinked curiously before 'Bob' nodded and slowly waved to Natsu again. "Are you sure? I was expecting something more…fearsome." Samuel just nodded. "Yep, but he doesn't talk a lot. I mean he will, but he likes to stay silent, but he did earn those titles. His hammer amplifies his abilities when he uses it. Also known as **Death Hammer's Might.** He's the second strongest in the guild, and quite possibly the kindest."

Natsu once again sweatdropped at the appearance of Bob. He didn't look like the 'nice guy' type, but the 'I like to eat children in their sleep' type. "You see he isn't kind to his enemies, but to us and his hobby of planting and growing dandelions. It's really strange, but he also does our groceries too….just never ask him to kill a dog. He loves those little guys too much." Samuel said with a sheepish smile adorning his features. "Oh Natsu, did you get your guild mark yet?" Natsu widened his eyes and sighed. "…No…" Before Natsu knew what was happening he was being dragged by Samuel and was throwing his fists around, but only hitting tables. Natsu was slammed onto a stool and groaned as Samuel looked behind a table before groaning. "I swear to god where did she put that stup-EEP!" He yelled as a high heeled boot lowered itself from Samuel's family jewels. A woman stepped out from behind Samuel with her arms crossed, growling at Samuel as he held his family jewels. The woman had green eyes with brown hair that was let loose that fell all the way down to her shoulders, and she had an average chest size causing a few men to usually steal quick glances. She was dressed in nothing but blue jeans and a black tank top with the guild mark on her neck. "So you think you can leave and not get punishment for what you did do you Samuel? Well then I guess your wife's got to do everything to kill you right where you stand!" The woman growled as she clenched her fists.

"Rebecca, honey, sweetie, I can explain everything. You see master wanted me to, NOT THE FRYING PAN!" He suddenly shrieked with eyes wide as dinner plates as the woman who called herself Samuel's wife, and known as Rebecca just pulled out a frying pan and was threatening to smack Samuel with it with a sadistic grin on her face that scared Natsu. "H-hey there miss? Can you tell me where I go to get my guild mark?"

Rebecca turned her sadistic grinning head and raised her eyebrows curiously at the small pink haired kid sitting on the stool, quivering in fear at the woman who had taken down Samuel. "Oh and who is this little cutie?!" Rebecca asked excitedly as he put her hands to her cheeks and smiled. She then pinched Natsu's cheeks as he whined about how much of a baby he looked now.

"Natsu…this…is my wife, Rebecca. Rebecca, meet Natsu. He's a kid who needs his guild mark because he just joined…," Samuel slowly wheezed as he was now on one knee while his hands held onto the table for dear support. "Nice to meet you, Rebecca!" Natsu groaned as the pain in his cheeks were still hurting from that pinching. "Can I get my guild mark? I don't know what he did to make you so mad, but I really want it now." She then raised an eyebrow and smiled, a smile that didn't scare people.

"Alright, Natsu, where do you want it?" She asked as she peered over the table to find a box of stamps. "What color as well?" Natsu squinted his eyes in curiosity and snapped his fingers. "My right arm, and make it black please." Rebecca pulled out a black stamp and placed it right onto Natsu's arm. The mark had a scythe with a picture of a skull crossing through it. "Well, Natsu, you are now officially a member of _Death Scythe._ Now, Rebecca, how about I treat you to a fancy meal and you don't obliterate me with a frying pan ok?" Samuel asked, now fully recovered. Rebecca crossed her arms and huffed, but agreed to dinner. "Alright, Natsu, welcome aboard and I hope you have an amazing stay. If this stupid man does anything to corrupt your little childlike mind then please tell me so that I may show him the raging spirit of a wife," She said slowly and walked away to go talk with the ladies.

Natsu looked to Samuel and just stared while Bob patted Natsu and the back, almost for reassurance. "Anyways Natsu I am the guild's strongest mage. I'm known as Samuel the Golem." He made a dramatic pose as light shined down on him. Natsu sweatdropped and sat on the rug that covered most of the floors, and gazed at Samuel. "What's your magic anyways, Samuel? I heard you use something like golem against the man named Jake. Is it strong?" Samuel smiled before he stretched out his hands as they soon began to glow. **"Golem Magic Stage Two: Fists of the Stone Golem!"** Samuel shouted as his hands became engulfed in rock and soon revealed to be large fists of rock. Samuel flexed the large rock fingers and smiled before he closed his eyes, the rock breaking to reveal his hand.

"I have many stages for my golem magic, Natsu, but I only save the most powerful stage for a certain someone. Someone who has rivaled even me in powers…I'll never forget that man." Samuel said with narrowed eyes full of determination. He then replaced that look with a smile and looked to Natsu. "My magic is named after golems. Powerful and yet defensive beings with strong power. Most people find weak ones, but I, however, have found the strongest golem of them all. The original golem from the olden days, known to be the first golem and the strongest. Now golems are just weak old chunks of whatever element you find them using. Mine is molded by clay to take any form it wants, using elements to give it shape and form. I prefer the earth element since it's sturdier, and is a great offensive tool." Natsu gazed up at Samuel with an actual look of admiration.

"Well now what? All Acnologia taught me was to get stronger until I become the strongest one in all of Fiore." Natsu asked before Samuel motioned for the child to follow him. Natsu followed him to a board and pointed to all the papers that were listed. "You see as all guilds go, they all get jobs. Jobs are either a task or a series of task that we complete to get jewels. Although since this is a dark guild we usually get assassinations, robbing, pillaging, killing an important target. Dark guilds have it hard, but what's the challenge in it if there's no fun?" Samuel asked with a grin as Natsu nodded.

"So I pick one, do the things it says, and get jewels?" Samuel nodded before Natsu just plucked one off and slowly read the words. "Steal…important crate…from…caravans. Do…not ask…what is…inside," Natsu read as he slowly made out the words. "Hm, this seems easy enough for a rookie like yourself. Come on then. I'll be your instructor and see how you do then. Come on!" Samuel said as he started dragging a flailing Natsu who kept on complaining that he could walk on his own.

 **Hargeon Port**

"Welcome to Hargeon, Natsu. A place where ships usually come by, carry shipments in and out of here with loot, but that's rare so it's usually just pieces of crap from places that even I hate to go. I usually like to travel, and what the hell is wrong with you?" Samuel said as he halted the horses pulling the wagon to see Natsu with a green face and holding his stomach.

"Shut up! I'm just very sick!" Natsu said as he soon hurled. "That better have not been in the wagon or I swear to god I will turn this wagon around," Samuel scolded with a look of comical rage.

"We've been travelling for two days straight now! Why can't we stop? You're literally killing my insides…" Natsu groaned as he covered his mouth and swallowed back the puke that would've surely been blown onto the tent of the wagon. He laid on the wooden floor before the wagon halted its continuous stride. The horses snorted and soon Samuel opened the small tent and pulled Natsu, because he was still slightly sick, and tossed him out onto the wooden board. A ship was coming in and was soon anchored away as a bridge was then placed down.

Natsu spit out whatever dirt was caught on his face and looked up to see a caravan that was surrounded by at least two dozen guards. He looked to Samuel who only smirked and waved his arm at him. "Give them no mercy, but don't destroy the crap we're supposed to steal. If they get onto that ship then I will end it, Natsu. Okay? Natsu?"

But the boy was already running and soon jumped at the nearest guard with a flaming fist. **"CHAOS DRAGON'S IRON FIST,"** Natsu shouted as his fist collided with the man's ribs, sending him flying and knocking out four of the guards as they were hurt by the sheer impact of the body that was now motionless. Natsu smiled as the guard's pulled out spears and swords before he chuckled and leaped into the air and hopping onto a guard's head and using his height, used the sun as a weapon to blind the men.

" **Chaos Dragon's Burning Streams!"** Natsu shouted as he soon threw two fireballs which then stopped right in front of the groups of men. They stared in curiosity before the orbs released streams of dark fire that soon rushed through the guards chest. The group of guards were sentto the dirt while being burned by the hot flames, leaving at least 7 more men who held their ground and began to charge Natsu smirked before he took a deep breath and looked at his targets. **"Chaos Dragon's Roar!"** A large stream of fire was hurled at the men as they screamed, slowly burning as they soon became limp. Natsu set the other bodies ablaze and looked to Samuel and smiled. **"** Alright, Natsu, that was good, but you didn't have to be so flashy about the attacks. Know what I'm saying?" Samuel asked as he checked the crate these men were carrying and nodded. "How's bout you get on back to the ole base, huh partner?" Samuel said in a horrible accent as he lifted the crate with only a hand. Natsu couldn't say how because as soon as he looked up a large seal was under him.

"Oh shit…," Natsu slowly said as Samuel just smirked. **"Golem Magic Transportation: ROCKET PUNCH!"** Natsu was sent hurling forward on a large stone fist that was flying through the air at unknown speeds. Natsu could only barf and scream at different times before he arrived at the guild hall.

 _Death's Scythe Guild Hall_

Bob was calmly holding his small little pot full of dirt and freshly planted seeds, but he needed something. He had put a hand to his masked chin before a screaming was heard.

 **CRASH!**

Natsu had crashed through the guild hall's roof and was now barfing all over the floor. Seeing the large stone fist, Bob ripped off a chunk and broke it into tiny pieces before sprinkling it around the pot dirt. He nodded and pat Natsu on the head for a job well done on bringing him what he needed. Natsu didn't care if some people were yelling about Samuel, all he could do was hurl as he looked at that deathtrap and just kept barfing. "Never…will I….do that…again…" Natsu was carried by Bob, who had put his plant on a table, and pat his back like a baby so that Natsu could let it all out. "Thanks…Bob," Natsu said and was then patted on the back for a job well done by Rebecca.

"Well there's my little cutie. How did the mission go?" She asked with a cute little smile, patting Natsu on the head as he groaned at being treated like a baby, twice now. Natsu shook his head and pouted, which made Rebecca squeal at his adorable little threats and angry expressions. "Well I now hate anything involving a vehicle and transportation, I killed at least two dozen guys and burned their bodies to a crisp, and was just launched with a flying rock fist. IT WENT AMAZING!" Natsu yelled out as Rebecca hugged the boy who, once again, was complaining about no hugs. The years would come by as Natsu trained and worked to become the strongest. His story was just beginning, and he would soon embark on dangerous quests.

 **End of chapter…uh…four! Yeah, four! Anyways we will be going on to the life when he is older since I always see child arcs and people who make it through impress me, but some never make it by there, but I will provide flashbacks…so yeah! People were harmed in the making of this story, dinosaurs are welcome…Joking, OR AM I!? Anyways next chapter will be better than the rest boys, trust me.**


	5. The Reaper's Trip

**A/N Hey everyone I do hope that this story suits your needs and I am sorry that I have not been able to post regularly like I should, but I read all these other stories and I find myself jealous and sad that I have not yet reached so a level. However I have learned that I should not be jealous but envious for this skill of writing. After this chapter the next one will soon be a 5000 word one. I've seen so many people write a lot and I want to break past my limit. More detail, more description, and more badass Natsu! If you got any ideas for the story I will happily see what I can do. Heck I will need a few OCs for this story, and if anyone has a few that they want to send for Death's Scythe then I will gladly accept the sufficient amount. Thanks for listening and enjoy.**

 _Year X784_

 _July 2_

Hargeon Port was the usual place for most sailors to go, and other stuff for trading and possible bounties to hide. We left our previous villain at his establishment with his new family. _Death's Scythe_ had grown to love Natsu as family, as had he, and they all knew his power was great, worthy of a promotion. He had become an S-Class mage after taking on an S-Class mission by himself with no other parties involved. He came back home a hero, drinks were passed around, and was beaten down by Samuel after stating he was finally strong enough to take him down with his so called 'amazing power'.

Natsu became a widely known criminal, but by the alias of 'Reaper', even though he hated it since he wanted to pick his own alias, but it did cover his identity whenever he had to do jobs in public. Natsu was currently on his most dangerous mission yet, one so terrifying it shook his dark heart to the depths of hell itself. He was riding on a train to Hargeon and was trying to hold back the vomit that was tempting to escape his throat and make him feel pain and spew out disgusting crap from the insides of his stomach.

However Samuel forced Natsu to ride all kinds of contraptions due to his obvious weakness. Transportation was a weakness and if he were ambushed he would have to be ready to fight on transportation, but Natsu always blew up most of the vehicles he was placed upon and Samuel just decided that Natsu would have to just get out of any vehicle and just fight his enemy outside instead of being a weak, pathetic, disgusting slob of puke.

The train soon began to slow down, and finally announced its arrival as he soon felt better. It finally came to a complete stop and Natsu got up from the floor, he was too weak to climb up to the seat, and walked out, glaring at the people who wanted to go first. He was on a mission to kill someone named Bora the prom something due to his capturing of women and selling them. Now Natsu didn't care about the women but he was gonna make this easy. He had heard from a member of his guild who specialized in information gathering, and had pinpointed the location of Bora's next stop for a pick up on more women. He fixed his scarf and made it so that his mouth and nose were covered so that he could sneak up on his target when he was ready. He walked forward, gaining a few glances at his attire.

Natsu wore a black leather jacket, with three spikes on his right shoulder and one spike on his left. He had a dragon painted on the back of his jacket with a scythe right next to the neck of it, showing a kill that was ready for taking. He had black jeans on and sandals which made his outfit look quite strange. If anything he didn't care as he cracked his neck, keeping his hands inside his pockets at all time. He looked up to the roofs of a few shops and grappled onto building, climbing at it for a vantage point/lookout. He flipped himself over and landed on his feet and walked upon the roofs with stealth and slow steps. He quickly made a run and jumped to the next building and looked around the crowds of people that surrounded all of Hargeon, or at least the ones that were visible. He closed his eyes and counted on his ears to listen in on any conversations that may sound suspicious, or maybe lead him to Bora himself. He then opened his right eye after hearing a certain sentence.

"Look it's the Reaper!"

He opened his left eye as well and growled. More noises about him came up as he looked around, growling like a creature that was angered by stepping into its territory. However his anger soon turned into confusing after looking around. No one was near him, and people still hadn't noticed him. He looked around and narrowed his eyes, looking at a distance to spot a group of women fawning over something, or someone…

Natsu knew what was going on here, and he didn't like it one bit. Someone was using his alias, when everyone knows that no one should take his name, or his power of fear. Yet these people were fawning over this 'reaper' with love and adoration when they should be screaming in fear and running. "Now my rep is just being messed with," he said with anger as flames flew through his nose like an actual dragon. He slowly jogged and then began to sprint at an amazing rate before jumping into the air and landing on the streets with a thud before running again. He gazed around the place before he came face to face with a crowd of women and sighed as he looked at them. Obviously someone was using his name if they were trying to gain attention, but this had to end now. However Natsu didn't gain the alias, Reaper, by being stealthy. He always went in with a loud bang, and has caused many innocent deaths.

He walked through the crowd of women before coming face to face with a man in the middle with a strange cloak, but a horrible attitude of boastfulness. He was signing autographs and all that before he saw Natsu and smiled. "Hello there young man! Here to get an autograph from the famous Reaper? Come on, don't be shy my friend. Take one and tell all your little friends about me," 'Reaper' said before Natsu looked at him and sighed. "You really pissed me off. First I have to look for a weird guy with a weird name here, and I have to take a fucking train, and now you are taking MY name…Tell the guys in the afterlife," Natsu trailed off as a burning sensation came up to his throat. "Reaper sent ya," he said and drew in a deep breath.

" **CHAOS DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Natsu shouted as a torrent of flames escaped his mouth, a large torrent of swirling fire speeding straight at 'Reaper' and people behind him. A large explosion occurred as dust covered the area. 'Reaper' coughed into his hands, looking at his side and trying to grab his side, but realized he couldn't feel his arm. He looked to his right and screamed immediately at what he saw. His entire right arm has been burnt off by the sheer heat of the flames. He cried out before a foot slammed into his stomach, and there he saw his death. Two eyes glared down at him with nothing but rage in his eyes as his soon to be killer looked at him. "Your first mistake was taking my name, bub. Now it will be your last, and I hope you enjoy the afterlife. Now who are you? If you tell me I'll let you live," Natsu said with a smile that seemed too good to be true. "B-b-bora…" Bora said with pain growing more and more as blood seeped from his wound.

Natsu's smile turned into a maniacal grin. "Wow. Just my luck…The guy I am looking for is the guy who I am going to kill. Oh yeah, by the way," Natsu pressed his palm onto Bora's head as heat began to emit from it.

"This is going to hurt you a lot, and I hope you enjoy death." Natsu said, smirking and cackling as fire soon spewed from his palm. Bora's screams were muffled as his face was slowly being burned, but the screaming that was muffled soon turned into wild flailing before his entire body stopped, but what was left was horrifying. Bora's face was melted off, the skin peeled from his very face, leaving traces of bones and burned meat. Natsu smiled before lifting up his hand and lifting his foot from his stomach, kicking the body over away. The dust was beginning to clear meaning that the Rune Knights were to come soon. He began walking before someone coughed loudly. He looked to his right, spotting a blonde woman that was coughing wildly and had a mark on her leg, possibly from the fire.

"Oh…Someone lived. Hey girl," he asked with a neutral face full of boredom. The blonde women looked up and saw Natsu before nodding slowly, tears escaping from the burning pain in her right leg. "Remember that the Reaper did this, alright? The REAL Reaper, okay? Also that burn is going to scar, so enjoy," Natsu said and walked off with a smile trailing his lips. He had to go home and tell the guild about another success. Little did he know that a certain redhead was entering the town, and a rivalry would soon emerge from a possible encounter.

 **Yup…If anyone guesses who then you get a free cookie. Enjoy it…**


	6. Meeting a Fairy

**Hey there my fans. I just wanted to say thank you for your reviews, and to those who are following, I am sorry for being so busy. However as a new writer to FF I now understand why people always take time. Real life is the most important thing, but I swear that I will do my best to update as fast as I can. Enjoy it boys and girls.**

Natsu casually walked through the crowds of people that ran by him to check on the chaos he created not so far away. The dark flames were spreading quickly and were being put out by people as swiftly as possible. "Man this sucked. He didn't even put up a good fight…." Natsu muttered, sad that his mission didn't get him a total thrill. He fought strong opponents before, but they always gave him a thrill whenever he fought. That guy just gave him disgust. How could a mage like that be so weak? "As dad always said the strong survive while the weak die at your feet. I guess it's true, but in this world you can only find so few strong opponents," he said with a growl, the energy around him cracking the earth slightly.

He widened his eyes in realization and closed them, calming himself down. He hadn't even known the energy was spiraling out of control. He always remembered those words from his father.

" _Natsu," Acnologia called out to his son who looked up at him with curiosity. "What is it dad?" Natsu asked, confused as to why his father stopped his training. "You must learn to keep a calm head in battle, to keep your energy in control."_

" _But why?! You tell me to cause mass destruction, kill everything, and show no mercy. Why should I not let my energy be released?" He asked, anger fuming in and a thick rumbling heard as the rocks around him that were used for punching began to crumble away. "Because your anger and recklessness will be your downfall. Chaos is not something that can always just be considered as a force of control. Chaos is insane, crazy, and most of all, unpredictable. You must always conceal it for it may give away who you are, and may one day take over." Acnologia said with worry in his tone as he lowered his head to meet Natsu._

" _I call it the Chaos Effect." Acnologia said, seriousness filling his voice._

" _But dad, what is so wrong!? Why won't you let me pro-," he was interrupted as Acnologia slammed his claw into the ground, a shockwave emitting from his mere stomp._

" _YOU HAVE NOTHING TO PROVE, FOOL! I am your father, I raised you, and I am making sure you will survive. The effects of that will not only corrupt you but fill your mind with insanity, madness, and chaos itself. Your body will go berserk, it will then slow down, and you will die." Acnologia said in a firm and angry tone. Natsu looked down sadly, holding himself before Acnologia patted his back with his claw gently. "I'm sorry dad…I-I-I didn't mean to be mad," Natsu said in a sad tone._

" _Forgive me son, but I don't want you to die. I care for you, and it is my job to raise you to be the strongest one there is, but know that no matter where you go, no matter where you are. I will always be there in your heart, supporting you and rooting for the destruction of others…" He said, smiling as Natsu looked up with a teary smile._

"You'll always be supporting me, huh?" Natsu asked himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head before finding himself at a bakery. He went inside, deciding that some food might clear his mind. "A loaf of bread please." Natsu asked, not caring about the type. He waited a while before grabbing a piece for himself and sitting outside at a table. "I have a lot of thoughts, dad. You know I still don't know where you went, or why. I know that you know I'm stubborn, and I won't stop looking for you. You can count on that," Natsu said, chomping off a chunk of his bread. He got up from his seat before someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and was met with a woman with red long scarlet hair that went below the neck. He raised his eyes in curiosity before looking at her clothes. An armor chest piece that covered her chest while a blue skirt was added with it. He tilted his head at her. "Excuse me, but I need to know what happened there," she asked, pointing all the way to the place where Natsu just burned.

"Oh yeah. Some guy called the Reaper came in and killed someone, and then he just left," Natsu said, hiding his smile beneath his scarf. "Excuse me, but did you say the Reaper?!" She asked with a voice full of distress and worry. "Yeah, I saw the man for myself. All I know is that he's tough, he's strong, and he loves a good fight," he said, before looking to her and raising an eyebrow. "I never caught your name," he continued.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, wizard of Fairy Tail. I seemed to have forgotten my manners, but what is your name?" She asked with a curious eye raised.

"Name's Natsu, and I need to know something before I leave." He asked, a smirk creeping up his face. Fairy Tail was rumored to be the strongest light guild in Fiore, with the strongest wizards in it. Oh how he would just kill, literally, to fight one of them. Erza was rumored to be the strongest female in the guild, the Titania…Oh he wanted a fight. He wanted to hit her, to rip her bones from her flesh, to show her the true power of fear and chaos! However he had to leave, the guild immediately requested he finish his mission and return as fast as possible. "Yes. There are many strong mages in our guild. Do you want to join us?" She asked with a genuine smile.

Natsu smirked. "I got my own guild already, and plus to be honest. Your guild just has to many…rules," he said with his cocky smirk before standing up and walking away. He had to leave right away and catch the train.

 _Train Station_

Natsu entered the train and sat down, groaning in pain once again. He couldn't help but let out a vicious growl that escaped his lips, looking outside the window before a feeling came up. "Something is going to happen, and I got a bad feeling," he said with pain.

 **Hey there guys. I know these chapters aren't big, and they ain't the greatest or longest, but it's effort right?**

…

…

…

…

 **Yeah it isn't anyways next up two dark guilds are going to request help from Natsu's dark guild. Let's hope it goes well, and I love you all! BYE!**


	7. Another Job?

**Hey there guys, and here I am with another aweeesome chapter of Chaos Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragnolia! Now I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, and suggestions which I will go over thoroughly, but for now it's reading time. Enjoy.**

 _Death's Scythe Guild_

The guild was as busy as ever. A few newbies were following a man named Samuel who was telling them about how the job works, what is to be expected, and they are going to act in the guild. "So you four got to understand that this guild means business. While we are all family, we also stick out for each other. However if the bastard's a snitch then feel free to dispose of him like trash," the man said, arms folded across his chest as he closed his eyes. The guild scythes were being polished by Bob who didn't change much, but his pale skin always seemed to get darker and lighter on some days.

The doors to the guild opened with a loud bang, knocking a few bystanders into the walls of the dark guild, and causing everyone to immediately stare at who interrupted them. Samuel opened his right eye and gazed to meet a shadow that slowly walked in before its form took shape. "I'm back, guys!" An excited voice said, and Samuel smiled brightly and raised his fist into the air. "You hear that guys?! Natsu's back, and here to fill up the kill meter!" He said, immediately gaining a loud roar of approval from the mages of the guild. Natsu walked to Samuel, handing over a parchment and gave him a thumbs up.

"You got Bora? How many died?" Samuel asked, a carefree tone filling his voice. "Including the moron who tried to use my name for getting women, about 23. I left one alive to tell others of what I did, and who the REAL reaper is." Natsu said, taking a seat at a table and bringing Samuel along with him. "That's good, but I'm sure you're dying to know what you were called in so early for, hm?" The man asked, cracking his knuckles as he spoke.

"Yeah. You seemed to be in a rush, but why rush my missions? You know I like to kill more than just 23 people man. It just isn't any fun if they don't fight, and that guy didn't even fight. One blast from one of my weakest spells and he went down. It's gone to the point where I can just use my feet and not even use my hands to fight!" Natsu said, snorting our dark flames from his nostrils. "Well we just received word from Eisenwald that they are planning to kill all the Guild Masters at the regular meeting site. They're using a weapon of Zeref, Lullaby." Samuel said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Zeref? Yeah I think I remember him, but not that much. Dad used to say that he only knew of Zeref's creation. Demons, monsters, weapons of mass destruction. Dark Arts I believe, yeah?"

"Yep." Samuel said, looking around him briefly before leaning closer to the table. "Word is they plan on using the weapon to kill all the masters at the meeting with Lullaby. Now normally we wouldn't bat an eye, however the Master says that Eisenwald had contacted us a few days ago, requesting the aid of one of our strongest mages. Now I don't accept missions like that since they aren't worth my time, and Bob over there declined since he doesn't like guarding useless mages that have to hire a man to protect them. We thought you would, or more importantly the master thought, like this mission." Samuel continued, creating specks of earth from his fingers and creating an image of the guild mark of Eisenwald.

"Why do you think I would be interested in filth like that? From what I hear they don't deserve the right to be called a dark guild if they have such weak members in their ranks. Nothing but stragglers, weaklings, and just murderers. Not even worth my time, so why is it you thought I would be perfect for it?" Natsu asked with a frown on his face and his eyes narrowed with hate. He didn't like the weak, nor did he tolerate failure from the weak. He always remembered how strict Acnologia was, and he didn't mind the strict father since he always proved to be caring, but dying wasn't on Natsu's to do list.

"Because they are going to fail. Natsu from what I know this guild is weak, vulnerable, and can be easily crushed by us. However they agreed to pay us large sums of jewels, so I can't complain with your reward. However once they fail, we would have one of Zeref's weapons for own. We could easily take down anyone we wish with a single blast of that baby. Plus the master said it was needed, so try to be nice Natsu. Also your girlfriend called again. I still don't get why you don't talk to her." Samuel said, smirking as Natsu's face turned red.

"Okay firstly, I was drunk. Secondly I want no part in that situation at all. She came onto me and god only knows why, and we had sex just one time that night. She basically violated me! We have laws, Samuel." Natsu said with an exaggerated tone. "Yeah. Laws that you constantly break everyday might I add." Samuel said with a smug tone and a cocky smirk. "Fine. Whatever then, but just so you know I want no part if her guild is involved again here. Remember what happened to that god slayer? Master nearly took his life." Natsu said, agreeing to the job and seeing that he obviously had no choice in the matter it was going to be a rough day for him, or a few, whenever this mission ends he would finally be paid. All he needed to do was, go with Eisenwald, guard their worthless hides, kill the main ringleader, take the weapon, return home and eat some food.

"Where is the contact located at?" Natsu asked, getting up from his seat and dusting off his jacket. "He's at the station right now, waiting for you." Samuel said, flipping back and landing on the finely made rug that lay behind him. "I knew I had no choice. I never do," Natsu said with a tired expression. He walked out the doors, going back to the station.

 _Station_

"Hey you," Natsu called out as he walked towards the man who was told to be the contact that would be with him, and sharing worthless information, in Natsu's opinion. He sniffed the air, catching the scent of a man who definitely had a chaotic effect in him. The man looked at him and nodded slowly, unsure of what to do. He wore a white shirt with a high collar and a red undershirt, black spikey ponytail, and aquamarine pants. He ignored the fashion in his ears and looked him up and nodded. "I'm the mage from _Death's Scythe,_ but also known as Reaper. I would say it's a pleasure, but I don't have time to deal with you. No!" Natsu said, the man trying to talk, or trying to introduce himself. "Don't try to introduce yourself or crap like that. This deal is temporary so let's just get a move on, brief me in on the details, and talk to the man in charge or meet up with him. Whatever. Now move it!" Natsu did notice the expression of fear etched on the man's face.

He definitely knew about Natsu's reputation, especially his kill count. It exceeded all the kills in their own guild that's for sure. He looked towards the train and groaned, holding his face as he soon turned green, literally, and entered the train. Once they entered the train they began the drive towards another station, like any other stupid station, and Natsu endured it all. While riding in Natsu looked to his weakling and shrugged. "So…You heard of Fairy Tail women?" The man asked, hoping to start up something.

"I've seen their magazines…," Natsu said, raising his scarf slightly to hide the red blush that crept up his cheeks. Now as a growing boy Natsu may have or may not have stumbled onto Samuel's stash of…adult…stuff. He may or may not have read them and he may have possibly done things…"My childhood sucks…Let's just leave it at that, but since you obviously want to talk. I'll humor you. I want to fight a Fairy Tail mage." Natsu said, looking at the confused expression of the man.

"Are you sure? I hard they are crazy tough, well that's what we hear, but we can show them how strong we are." Natsu laughed hysterically, the man raising an eyebrow but noticed the mocking laugh that filled his ears. "What's so funny?"

"You think you guys can take on Fairy Tail? Oh that's just rich, man. Look I've sensed Fairy Tail and heard lots of things about them, and they are way beyond you guys. If we even meet one of the regulars I am positive they'd kick your ass. Also to answer your question. I want them to be strong," Natsu said, a sadistic grin forming onto his face.

"I want to have a battle that drives my blood insane, that fills me with excitement that need to fight, the need to kill. I want to rip apart a Fairy Tail mage, make them scream, make them suffer as they watch me burn down everything that they believe in. I am the Dragon Slayer of Chaos, and there is no way I am going to lose. I'm going to be the strongest in Fiore, and if you think your guild's stronger than ours, then you should see what happened to the last seven dark guilds that tried to fight us." Natsu said, the man backing away with fear. Natsu soon realized he was on a train, again, and immediately held his stomach. "Anyways let's just hurry this up already. I don't have much time, and I really need to get killing, or watch you fail…" Natsu muttered the last part so that his weakling of a contact wouldn't hear.

This better be worth the pain and trouble he was going through.

 **Well guys that's chapter…uh 7? Yeah I think so. Anyways I hope you liked it, and don't worry, crazy action badass scenes coming soon to a theater near you! Love you, not, I hate you all with unforgiving rage, and I hope to see you again, in a grave…**


	8. The Reaper meets the Fairies

**Hey there guys. I know what you're thinking, ANOTHER CHAPTER?! Well since school has really been laying down some easy work it's pretty easy to complete quickly, not to mention with me switching to a few new classes and all, but onto the real point of matter. THE STORY! Before we start I want to thank everyone for their support, the reviews, the follows, and favorites. It really makes me feel happy to know that everyone loves this story and wishes to see what happens next. Now without further ado, I present to you, chapter…8? Yeah chapter 8.**

Natsu was slowly easing up to the train, resisting it more and more as he gained his sleep. He had slept for most of the trip while his companion, a fucking weakling, left to go do something. After about a minute or two the train came to a halt, causing Natsu to hit his head onto the seat in front of him. "Agh! Shit!" He cursed in slight pain, rubbing his temple in place before he looked around for his contact. He wasn't there, or anywhere in the cart at all. He slowly got up, noticing the train had stopped and opened the door to see a lot of wreckage in the car he had stepped in.

Seats were broken, luggage was spread out, and noticeable amounts of ice could be seen around the cart as well. He looked around before noticing his contact on his knees, a man without a shirt, and a flute on the ground with a skull at the end and three eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul. "You think you can get away with insulting Fairy Tail? What gives you the right to insult my guild?!" The shirtless man said, eyes narrowed with anger.

Natsu slowly walked towards the pair, looking at his contact and the guy in front of him. _'He is totally a pervert...,'_ Natsu thought, gazing at the man in front of him before he noticed a mark on the guy's chest. A blue Fairy Tail mark! Natsu's once confused expression turned into one of delight and cruelty. "Fairy Tail mage, huh? Man dude, you sure as hell picked the wrong person to fight. I mean you fought a Fairy Tail mage without me? Should have told me and I would have brought the knives and guns to the party, but I much prefer killing my opponents with my bare fists," Natsu said, his fires engulfing his fists that were now put out in a boxer's position. "Who are you?" The Fairy Tail mage asked, closing his fist and hand together.

"Who cares about who I am? All that matters is that we're going to fight, and you better make it fun, because I am giving you the first hit." Natsu said, a cocky smirk covering his features.

"So you think that I'm weak and I need a headstart?! I'm about to make you regret your decision!" He yelled, a blue seal emerging from his magic. **"ICE MAKE HAMMER!"** The hammer of ice slammed into Natsu with crushing force, dust escaping as his contact coughed. The Fairy Tail mage coughed as well, a smirk covering his features before he noticed the dust clear. Natsu was perfectly fine, in fact he didn't even have a single scratch on him, but what he noticed were the chunks of ice on the floor, broken and cracked. "That was it? Wow…I guess I was wrong, but since you want to know who I am. I'll tell you. I'm the Reaper of _Death's Scythe,_ and I will be your reaper for today!" Natsu said, disappearing in a flash of blue and black dust before arriving at the mage's side, slamming his right fist into the man's chest, a sickening crack was audible as the man dropped to his knees, coughing out blood and holding his rib cage. "What…magic…was that?" He asked, still hurt from the immense amount of pain from Natsu's fist. "Just a simple short warp magic and my right fist. I didn't even have to pull out the weaker spells for you. One hit? I hope your guild gives me more, now how about you go tell the others," Natsu said, grabbing the mage by his hair to make him meet his eyes. "The Reaper will be awaiting them as well." Natsu said, and then throwing the man through the side of the cart, the walls easily breaking. The train began its way, but Natsu didn't let that stop him. He had to check on his client quickly.

"Thank you. I wasn-," Contact said if a fist didn't crash into his face, sending him to the floor. "I cannot believe you were that STUPID! Do you have any idea what you've just done? You left me, don't really care, but you picked a fight with a Fairy Tail mage? You even risked the weapon's safety, all because of your cocky head getting in the way. Now that I sent him as a warning we might not have trouble, but as much as I want to fight them I cannot allow them to fight now. You go get the flute, get back to the seat, and wait for me. I got to do something," Natsu said, the contact immediately leaving from fear of the Dragon Slayer losing his cool.

As he left Natsu peeked out the hole he had made and gazed all the way to where he had thrown the pathetic mage. "If they're as strong as I hear, then they are not going to let what I did pass…Of all the times I want to fight, but can't. I fucking hate you, Samuel," Natsu said, going back to his seat.

 _Meanwhile_

Gray coughed out blood as the train left, the man he had come to fear leaving as well. He couldn't describe it, but the moment that guy punched him, he could feel so much energy just hovering over him. Almost like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. Four ribs were broken just from one punch. He only used a teleportation spell and his mere fist? He couldn't imagine what would happen if he had used even a spell on him. He heard the sounds of wheels screeching and slowly, but painfully, turned his head to see a car arrive, Erza and Lucy and Happy jumping out. A white haired mage also leaped out as they ran to check on him.

"Gray who did this to you?" Erza asked, anger filling her voice as she gripped onto her fallen comrade. "T-the…Reaper," he said, before passing out. A gasp was heard form Lucy, who suddenly felt her leg again and the scar that ran across it. She closed her eyes as a few stray tears popped out, the mere mention of that guy scared her. Erza quickly felt for Gray's pulse and found it, but he was just passed out. "Reaper! I will find you, and I will bring you to justice," she swore as she got up, carrying Gray back in.

 _Random Station_

"These trains are now ours," Erigor finished as he sliced the back of a conductor who fell to the ground, bleeding to death. He looked around before he saw another train stop and make its way next to the side of Erigor's stolen train. Kageyama exited from the door and smiled, greeting Erigor with a sinister smile on hand. "Ah, Kageyama. You made it." He slightly praised the man who smiled even brighter. "Yes I have, Erigor. I have also unlocked Lullaby's power!" He said, smirking.

"Good, but I need to know about _Death's Scythe._ Did they accept?" Erigor asked with a raised brow, his scythe used as a walking stick now for his right hand. "Well…," Kageyama tried to continue if a burning body wasn't thrown out the door of the train, the man screaming in pain before rolling around, trying to stop it before he finally died. His skin charred from top to bottom. "HEY! I thought I said wait for me you useless pile of shit!" A voice shouted, scaring Kageyama and Erigor. Erigor knew about the dark guild he asked aid for, but he also knew of their power. They were rumored to be one of the strongest dark guilds in all of Fiore, especially for their madmen, kill count, and destruction rate. "Oh it's the leader of this whole operation?" A young man said in a more calm voice, stepping out with his leather jacket shining black as always, his scarf tucked down to reveal his face. "Yes. It's a pleasure to have a powerful mage with us, especially with one of your powers. How's about a name?" Erigor asked in a respectful, but fearful, tone. "The Reaper, and that's all you need to know." He said, folding his arms as Erigor's face soon turned into one of shock. The Reaper was said to be one of the three strongest of the guild that he came from, and his kill count was so high that it crushed all other dark guild hope of ever getting anywhere near as destructive as they were.

"W-w-well, Reaper, we are planning to use this at the meeting, but we may have trouble due to what I did…," Kageyama said through a mutter, but Erigor heard it, widening his eyes in rage. "What did you do?!" He said, grabbing Kageyama by his shirt. "Fairy Tail, but don't worry! The man I fought, well, Reaper took care of him, had no idea what the flute was. They couldn't possibly know our plans." Kageyama said, reassuring his leader so he didn't die. "Just because we have Lullaby does not mean we can risk anything! You've risked this whole mission just for your pride, but we don't have time. We have to go." Erigor spoke with haste, his grin returning to him as he motioned for the flute.

Kageyama reached into his shirt to pull out the flute, Lullaby. Natsu grinned as he felt the dark power that radiated from it, and with Fairy Tail mad they'd completely get rid of Natsu's work, even though he preferred killing his enemies, this would work as well.

 _Oshibana Train Station_

Natsu sliced a guard's head off with a quick wave of his hand, the fires he created dispersing from sight at their master's command. "Alright men! Move it! Let's get it going, we got the trap almost ready," Erigor said with a grin, flying in the air. Natsu looked at everyone gathered around at the train and hid behind the men, slowly waiting. It took about an hour but Natsu just grinned, everyone smirking and brandishing weapons or preparing magic in their palms. "You! Erigor!" A familiar red headed voice sounded out through the ears of all. To all they didn't know who she was, but Natsu knew who she was.

She was going to be his fight for a thrill! "Ah looks like we've caught a few Fairies in our web. Sorry to inform you, but we're on a tight schedule. However since you're all going to die I might as well enjoy myself for a little," Erigor said with a confident smirk.

' _Please don't yell out your plans like every stupid moron does. That always ruins the plans and always gets us to lose,'_ Natsu thought, covering his face with the palm of his hand. "You're planning on broadcasting Lullaby live?!" A new voice shouted, one Natsu didn't recognize.

"Well with all those pesky morons out there, all waiting to see what's going on, the broadcast will kills thousands. Everyone in the town might be gone with a little tune we plan on playing," Erigor said, his confident smirk never leaving his face. "However what I really plan on doing is broadcasting Lullaby straight to the Master's Meeting. Killing everyone there," he said before a shout was emitted.

"You did not just fucking tell them the plan!" Natsu shouted, now knocking over Eisenwald members with a push of his palms and pointing an accusing finger at Erigor. "Did you seriously just reveal your fucking plans?! Have you seen other guilds who do that?! Every time I hear someone do that they always lose in the end, even when they are so close to winning. Didn't it ever occur to you that if they beat everyone here they would know where you're headed?!" Natsu practically shouted, now scolding the moronic idiot who revealed his plans so foolishly.

"Natsu?!"

Natsu turned his angry gaze to Erza and smiled. "Oh hey there, Erza. Been a while huh? You know I always pictured us meeting somewhere with more open space. I can't really kill anyone if I don't know who they are." Natsu noticed three women grouped up. Erza the Titania, and Mirajane from Sorcerer Weekly?! "Holy shit you're Mirajane from sorcerer weekly! I mean this is a big surprise, but then again I've heard you're just as strong as red, but you," Natsu said, pointing to a now shivering Lucy who slowly backed away. "OH MAN!" Natsu shouted, causing a few members to jump as the Chaotic Slayer began laughing hysterically. "You're that girl with the burned leg! I can't believe we'd meet again. I mean I've never left many people alive, but whenever I do they usually kill themselves out of fear, but you? I have to give you props for living," Natsu said, his laughter replaced with a sadistic smile. "Although I have to take away those props once I am finished with you all," he said, venom lacing his face.

"Lucy who is that?" Mirajane asked, preparing her Take Over Soul for the oncoming battle. "That's the guy I told you all about. That's the one who gave me this scar on my leg. The Reaper…," Lucy said, her now distinguished scar revealed on her leg. She immediately fell and began backing away to the wall, Natsu's gaze piercing her eyes as if they were staring into her very soul.

Erza immediately froze as she remembered the man from a short meeting. He seemed normal, but she didn't even suspect him of being the Reaper. However nay doubts were replaced with anger and fury, remembering what he had done, especially to Gray. "Reaper! Today is the day you face Fairy Tail justice!" She yelled, power surging through the station.

Erigor took this as his cue to leave, disappearing to god knows where. Mirajane also began powering up, a dark torrent of power surging through her. Natsu smirked before slamming his knuckles together. "BRING IT ON!" He yelled, black fires engulfing his hands and feet.

Shit was about to go down.

 **Yep! That's chapter 8 for you all. Now I probably won't be making another chapter for a while since I want to spend my week in school and focus on that first before returning to the story. I may post early if I have time to spare, but good luck men and women of the FF. I wish you all luck!**


	9. The Reaper vs Faires

**THIS IS IT BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES! THE BATTLE FOR ALL TIME. REAPERS VS FAIRIES. Let's see this explosive outcome and its destruction, eh mates? I recommend some music like El Dorado, Satellite by Rise Against, or Monster Skillet. Also War of Change. You can choose any of them to play while reading to feel the badassery activate.**

Natsu hopped on his feet repeatedly with an excited smirk. He could sense their power, and he knew he was going to have fun beating them to the ground, their faces full of fear. His fires grew bigger and hotter, the people around him backing away. The Eisenwald members slowly backed away, not sure what to do but watch the whole scene go down.

Erza's body glowed before she reached out into her magic. Her body glowed, shining brightly and gaining the attention of a few members of Eisenwald, all of them, except for Natsu who growled at the light in slight pain from his eyes. When the light faded Erza stood on the ground with a weird silver dress and armor? Natsu was a bit confused on how it was armor, but he knew he shouldn't underestimate his opponents. ' _ **Heaven's Wheel Armor'**_ was equipped and ready for battle, two blades in her hands as she stared down her enemy.

Mirajane's power unloaded, crushing the ground beneath her before her arms turned into scaly claws. Two black wings extending from her back, a black scaly tail protruding from her behind and a red suit that revealed the middle of her chest area and a pink ribbon around her neck. Her hair flying up and two red leggings with cracks revealing a bit on her skin. Both Mirajane and Erza nodded, looking to Natsu who only smirked.

"Before we begin I just want to tell you to make this fun for me. I haven't ha-," Natsu didn't have a chance to finish as Mirajane's fist sent him reeling into the walls, breaking them down while the rubble fell onto him. "The Reaper isn't as tough as he is. Now let's deal with these Dark Guild wannabes." Mirajane said, cracking her knuckles before the shifting of rubble caught her and Erza's grim face. Natsu erupted from the rubble, a feral and sadistic smile covering his face. "It's rude to interrupt someone, but who cares anymore. We are not people, we're just cold monsters! I AM THE REAPER!" Natsu shouted, his fist engulfed in flames as he vanished into a wisp of blue and black smoke before erupting in front of Mirajane's shocked face. **"CHAOS DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** He yelled, slamming his fist into Mirajane's gut, sending her flying and into the stone floor, a human sized crater appearing before three swords were thrown at him, or better yet, flew at him. He knocked the swords aside, punching the first one, and kicking the other two with a flying spin kick. He smirked before Erza narrowed her eyes, swinging her swords in an arc, causing more swords to erupt. "Dance my swords!" She yelled, fifteen swords coming straight at him.

Natsu smirked before releasing his hand from a fist and to an open one. **"Chaos Dragon's Claw Strike!"** Natsu yelled out, his fingers extending fires that covered his fingers and turned into claws. He slashed the first set of blades that came at his chest, taking out 5 while he dodged the other 4 and slashed the remaining three blades. Natsu engaged Erza with his fists, dodging a slice to his head and slamming his fist into Erza's gut, causing her to groan in pain before slashing at his hands as they took place as a shield, his leather cut up a lot and sending it to the floor. Mirajane also entered the fist fight, slamming fists at Natsu's cheek and chest a lot as well as taking a punch to the face and her shoulder for that. Erza went in to double team Natsu before flipping onto his hands and spun around, fire escaping his feet. **"Chaos Dragon's Vortex!"** He yelled out, a flurry of flames sending out a vortex in an area causing both Mirajane and Erza to hit the walls of the station, both falling to the floor before getting right back up for round two. Erza changed into an armor that involved something with a cheetah and two blades in hand. She met Natsu head on with speed in her strikes, dodging most of his fists and striking his arms which came up to take on the blades that met his hands or claws. Mirajane took this chance to go up to the dragon slayer and decided to take him down a few pegs.

" **DEMON BLAST!"** Mirajane suddenly yelled and send a stream of dark magic right behind Natsu's back who looked surprised and was sent into the floor below the station, a loud growl emitting as the blast worked. Mirajane and Erza flew down, the members of Eisenwald looked scared and decided to hide from the massive fight instead of try to do anything.

Natsu bit into his tongue, a growl escaping his throat as the crater down was big. He looked around before Mirajane flew down, her eyes holding no fear but only determination and anger. "Give up. You can't win against two S Class Mages." She said, Erza flying down with her swords flying around her.

Natsu only cracked a grin. "I can't do that. Even if I could I would NEVER do that. I made a promise to my father, a promise that I am planning to keep. I haven't even went full power, but I'm sure as hell not losing to two light mages. I WILL BECOME THE STRONGEST IN FIORE!" He yelled in determination, five orbs sprouting from his palms. **"Chaos Dragon's Burst!"** The orbs were sent around the cavern before exploding into a minefield of explosions, causing rubble to fall and block Erza and Mirajane's view of Natsu who was running at them.

" **Chaos Dragon's Comet!"** Natsu yelled, his body engulfed in black flames and heading straight towards Erza and Mirajane at a soaring rate.

An explosion rocked the crater they made as fire and embers erupted from the ground, almost as if more power was being used. ' **Adamantine Armor'** was equipped just in time to defend Mirajane and herself from the blast, but what she saw shocked her. The shield she was using was cracked, a huge one at that. Natsu smiled as his head disconnected from the shield, his smirk never leaving his face. He lifted his fists and began slamming punch after punch into the shield, each one becoming stronger and stronger.

He was knocked from where he was by Mirajane who had decided to ambush Natsu by flying over the shield and slamming her foot into the Dragon Slayer's skull. Natsu was sent to the ground before he got right back up and dodged a club that nearly impaled him. He saw Erza in some black armor, but he didn't care because he had two enemies in front of him. He ran up to Erza, slamming his fist into her side causing a grunt of pain to go and an audible crack that was smiled upon before she sent a kick into his face, sending him back a small distance away. He widened his eyes at it before flipping back to avoid a punch that nearly connected with his head. Mirajane attempted an onslaught of punches to Natsu to distract him from the approaching weapon that would meet him soon. A spiked club slammed into his side, knocking him straight through a large piece of rubble, his back connecting with it in a painful manner.

Natsu rolled through the dirt. His hands grabbed the dirt, slowly climbing back up before he looked at his side. It was bleeding but not a lot. He removed his jacket and looked at his shirt before ripping it off. He placed a fiery hand to his left side, gritting his teeth through the searing pain before he stopped and noticed the blood was not flowing anymore. Natsu looked back up to see both Mirajane and Erza looking at him still. Mirajane was charging a lot of energy into her hands while Erza had her club ready to slam into him. He got up slowly, smirking still before cupping hi hands. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art; SCORCHING JAVELIN!"** He yelled, running up and spinning his body as it turned into a soaring fiery javelin made of black fires and Natsu aiming directly at Erza and Mirajane.

" **SOUL EXTINCTION!"** Mirajane shouted out, firing a large burst of dark magic that was sent straight at Natsu's form. Erza had changed back to her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and sent a flurry of blades straight at the Dragon Slayer who could only grit his teeth as the attacks clashed, the crater growing deeper and wider from the mere force of the attacks. Natsu roared in anger, his energy skyrocketing before an entire explosion sent him reeling back.

Erza and Mirajane watched as the Dragon Slayer hit the ground, groaning in pain and covered in bruises, five gashes across both sides. He slowly stood up before he saw both of the mages in front of him panting and sweating. Each held injuries such as bruises, slight bleeding, and just pain from the heat of attacks.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, looking at the floor that met his face. He wasn't going to lose here, not without using all of his power. He slammed his fists into the ground, black fire erupting around the crater, surrounding everyone in a ring of fire. "I haven't used all my powers yet, but you're still kicking? I guess I was wrong for underestimating you, but this is where it ends you two. This is where I live, and you die," Natsu said before clenching his fists, a massive surge of magic erupting rom his feet. Mirajane and Erza watched as Natsu's canines grew bigger, black scales covered his arms and chest and reaching up to his head. His hair slowly switched colors from its pink to a black with blue streaks running through his locks. Blue tattoos trailed up his body as he changed quickly, his grin returning to his face. His laughter echoed across the crater as the fires died down to reveal Natsu in a higher form.

"What is that power? What is that?" Erza asked, confused and actually afraid of this power. This power radiated so strong that everyone in the building could feel it, the killing intent, the rage, the strength, and the cruelty in it. Natsu could only smile before breathing out fire, which in turn caused a wall of flames to erupt. Every time he breathed a wall of flames would rise, and getting higher with each breath before stopping.

" **Dragon Force,"** he whispered, disappearing in mist again before erupting in front of Erza and Mirajane and placing his…claws? Claws grew forth from Natsu's new form and as they gripped onto both mages heads tightly he soon threw them into the ground with loud grunts being heard from the slam. The two mages slowly got up before they saw him kneel before looking at them and smiling brightly before releasing a pure roar that matched that of a dragon's.

" _Natsu I must teach you a move of great importance," Acnologia spoke to his son who looked at him with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. "Of course, dad. I do want to know why." He asked, curious as to why his father hid a special move from him._

" _I reconsidered it and thought hard about it, but you must learn Dragon Force." Acnologia noticed the confused expression on Natsu's face and continued. "Dragon Force is a weapon of great importance, it greatly increases the user's power, strength, speed, durability, and primal fury. You will gain so much power, but with Chaos it's different. You must focus on a sole goal, that goal alone, in any situation."_

Natsu's sole goal was to beat the two people in front of him, to make them fear him, and to prove his worth to his father. He chuckled darkly before his eyes gazed at Mirajane's form. She was slowly standing up and looked at Natsu before charging at him, her fist encased In magic before his hand caught it.

Natsu could only tilt his head curiously as Mirajane felt her knuckles cracking from the mere pain he brought on. **"…My turn,"** he said, reeling back his fist.

 **CLIFFHANGER. And yes people! HE KNOWS DRAGON FORCE. Now I thought long and hard about whether to give dragon force early or later, but it came to my attention that Acnologia would want him to be the strongest, so why not teach him the strongest weapon a dragon slayer could use. It was hard to choose, but I might the decision in the end, and that's all that matters. Enjoy the chaper folks.**


	10. The Reaper Proves his Might

**Hey there everyone. Sorry I am late for the party, but school is a bitch, but life comes first. However I would never forget about you guys, but before we begin I want to lay out some announcements. I want my updates to be expected, to be waited upon. I feel as if you guys sometimes may think I am dead, or I gave up, or the expectations are taking forever. So from now on I am setting updated dates to when a new chapter will be up. My second announcement is that I have taken an interest into RWBY, and I am making a fic about Jaune Arc tomorrow. It also involves the Hulk. All I can say is that my best friend asked me to do that for him, so I will. Anyways I love you all good luck. Btw for this I recommend playing Ignition, by Tobymac.**

Mirajane stared up into Natsu's lifeless orbs as they gazed back at her. Her fist was being gripped on tightly, Natsu's claws slowly gripped tighter up to the point where blood began seeping out of her clawed hand. His tilted head slowly returned back to its original position as he reeled his fist back.

" **My turn…"** Natsu spoke in a deadly voice before sending his fist into Mirajane's abdomen, a crater erupting behind her just from the mere physical impact and sheer force. Mirajane could only choke as she clutched her stomach with her free hand and fell to her knees. Natsu opened his jaws as a sphere began forming from them. A swirl of black fire came forth and hit Mirajane, headfirst, an explosion erupting as Mirajane's body was sent into the crater below her. She was bruised and her Satan Soul dissolved as she returned back into her normal form.

Erza widened her eyes, not knowing what to do. However all she could feel was anger as her Purgatory Armor soon enveloped her once more, her club out and about. "I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!" She yelled as she appeared in front of Natsu, not even caring of his power, and slammed her mace into him expecting him to be dead.

However as she looked closely she saw Natsu's right hand hold the mace, blocking the impact and also causing his right side to erupt in rocks. The force passed through and hit the floor below but it seemed that Natsu's scales absorbed the shock. Natsu grinned and pushed Erza back. Erza skidded across the floor, using her mace to stop herself from anymore sliding. She glared at the foe in front of her and pointed her mace at him. "Reaper I will not allow you to leave this place alive! You have killed so many innocents, harmed so many people, and for what?!" She raised her club once more. "What makes you go so far?!"

Natsu raised his eyebrow slowly before he slowly shook his torso from right to left, almost as if he were a serpent. **"Power. I want power. I made a promise to my father years ago that I would be the strongest in Fiore. I am Death at the door, and I await for those fools to open thy door. I will kill as many people as I want, and I will be the strongest. Once I have achieved my goal I am positive my father will find me after witnessing my power!"** Natsu shouted out as he held out his hands, seals erupting in a swirl.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; Chaotic Inferno!"** A torrent of flames erupted from Natsu's hands, the black flames forming a large dragon that roared out and shot fire from its mouth before charging straight at Erza. Erza widened her eyes and switched into her Adamantine Armor. She held her shield with all the strength she had and awaited the blast. The black spiraling dragon crashed into Erza's shield, but it immediately started cracking quicker than ever. Erza grit her teeth and grinded her boots into the ground as she started skidding.

" **YOU WON'T WIN! NOW FALL!"** Natsu roared, flames pouring into the dragon before it reared back and slammed its head straight through, engulfing Erza in fire before an explosion came forward from the crater. Natsu walked through the smoke, it disappearing to reveal the battered and bruised body of Erza in front of him. He raised his claws as if to slam down before said knight opened her eyes. She glared at the dragon slayer, even though the searing pain coursed through her body, and tried to raise a fist but failed miserably. Natsu slammed his claws next to Erza's head, and scooped up some of her hair before smelling it. **"You want power to defeat me, and I did like both of your spirits. So I am going to do you a favor and let you live, but know that the next time we meet I want you to be stronger."** Natsu vanished in a cloud of black and blue smoke, now atop the crater.

Erza could only close her eyes and fade away into the blackness, but her last thoughts were. _'I swear to the gods that I will beat you, Reaper. I swear…'_

 _The Station_

Natsu cracked his neck, his **Dragon Force** disappearing, and the scales subsiding. His claws grew back into their small nails and his tattoos faded away. Natsu had his jacket in his arms and put it on, but his shirt was missing so he'd have to go without it. He tucked the scarf and covered his mouth before finding the members of Eisenwald. "Yo where's Erigor?"

The remaining Eisenwald members actually smiled, seeing Natsu come out victorious lifted their spirits, and their chances at getting rid of the Guild Masters. "He already left for the Guild Meeting, and set up a barrier to keep the Fairy Tail mages in in case you lo-," The member who was speaking had his throat grabbed and was held up by Natsu who stared him in the eyes. "I won't lose to a bunch of goody two shoes, so shut up." Natsu dropped him to the floor, the member grasping for his throat and sucking in all the air he had.

"I'm going to go now. You guys can deal with the blonde girl. I don't know where she even is, but I really don't have the time to look for her. If you lose just play dead or something." Natsu said, walking outside the station and was met with a wall of wind. He looked at it, studying it carefully and sighed. "Better up the spell for this."

" **Chaos Dragon ROAR!"** Natsu shouted as a stream of fire blew straight through the wind and out, possibly waiting to meet an obstacle. Natsu only made a short opening because he didn't want to waste any more energy than he had. He leaped through the gap that soon closed and looked into the air, sniffing it before smirking. "Alright Erigor, I'm coming for you…," Natsu said and growled and grit his teeth as fire erupted from his back before taking the shape of two black wings with blue streaks. He flapped them before smirking. **"Chaos Dragon's Wings."** He shot up into the air with amazing speed and took off in a blink of an eye, wanting to catch his prize.

Erigor was about to be reaped.

 **Sorry it was short, but anyways upcoming stories, btw these do not involve Fairy Tail but know there will be more, are.**

 **Jaune Torchwick. Will be explained later on.**

 **Jaune the Incredible Hulk.**

 **Jaune Wilson, Deadpool!**

 **Now these are RWBY stories btw so tell em which would sound more awesome to you guys. If you haven't seen RWBY then look the episodes up on youtube, Rooster Teeth, and Netflix! I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail or Fairy Tail itself.**


	11. Mission Actually Gone Well

**Alright sorry if this was late guys. My brother and his wife and my niece came yesterday to stay over. They had to use my room so I couldn't use my computer, and I didn't want to disturb them while I was in there. My niece is so cute too! Anyways here's for Dragons!**

Erigor flew with a victorious smirk on his face. Those little fairies stood no chance against their little hired help, Natsu, and with Natsu already done Erigor could go to the meeting and annihilate the masters with Lullaby. He let out a shout of victory.

Well would have if it weren't for a fist slamming right into his spine and sending him straight into the railroads beneath him, causing a bit of a roll as Erigor collided against the steel and wood of the rails. He growled and looked up before widening his eyes to see the kid he was thanking now there with a smirk plastered right on his face. "W-why would you do that?!" Erigor practically shouted, anger swelling up in him.

Natsu merely cracked his knuckles, flapping his wings all the way down to the rails before landing right onto them. "Well here's the thing. My guild wants what you got, Lullaby, and I mean really? You want to use this on a bunch of masters and not use it on the population? You must be real stupid to think of that, but besides the fact that you are glaring at me, I am going to need Lullaby now," Natsu said and opened his palms.

Erigor grit his teeth and used his scythe to stand up. "Are you fucking with me?! We hire you to protect us and this is how you repay us?"

"Well to be honest having a flute of death is better than all the jewels in the world. We're killers man, not morons." Natsu said, grinning as Erigor growled and raised the flute. "Morons?! Then this moron is going to kill you with a blow from Lullaby! PREPARE TO DI-ARGH!" Erigor spat out blood the minute he pulled out the flute, his form falling down to reveal Natsu with an unsatisfied frown on his face, and a smoking finger. **"Chaos Dragon's Piercing Blast,"** he whispered before walking to Erigor's bloodied form. He had a searing wound right in the middle of his chest, and he was already coughing up blood. The flute was clutched tightly in his left hand, a feeble attempt to protect it from the sadistic dragon slayer.

"You know what my master always said?" Natsu asked with a curious expression on his face. Erigor could only gurgle at what Natsu said. "He always said to never fight with honor. If I see an enemy talking then I am just going to hit them. I mean did you really expect me to stand there and take Lullaby on? Because this is why you and me will be different. I am stronger, smarter, and most of all," Natsu continued as his hands soon became encircled in flames that became claws. "More insane."

He stabbed his claws into the bleeding man and ended it there. Erigor's body stopped its twitching and gargling, his grip on the flute loosened. Natsu grabbed the flute within his hand and smiled brightly. "Man that was easy. I mean what if I was a good guy? Man I would have really fucked up there, because this is just too easy. Sure good guys want to capture the enemy, and what happens next? They come back for revenge and kill more people." Natsu said to himself with a refined attitude. "I mean it only takes a killer to do another man's job. Well I'm done here, but just before I go," Natsu held a ball of flames in his hand and tossed it to Erigor's lifeless body. It burned slowly, melting through the flesh, the skin slowly turning scorched.

"I really don't want to deal with you. Even the dead come back from the Reaper's world, but once they escape the Reaper shows no mercy to those who do not accept the fate they have been given." Natsu's wings grew back out and he took off, flying back to the guild. The reason Natsu never flew most of the time is because he could only fly for a short time such as thirty minutes, but after that he'd fall. He learned that the hard way.

 _A few Minutes after That_

A car drove through the tracks before stopping. Out of it came Erza and Mirajane who both looked battered up and had bruises. Erza was cradling her stomach while Mirajane held dearly onto her arm. Lucy stepped off and moved cautiously before immediately stopping.

In front of her lay a scorched body. Its skin blackened and an average hole plunged straight through its chest. A broken scythe lay next to it and the hair had all burned off. She approached it but backed off once she saw the burned off face. Erza had widened eyes full of surprise, rage, and fear. Mirajane was just shocked at the brutality and the once live man before them. "What is he?" Erza could only muster these words.

"He is the Reaper, but know this…I will get stronger, and I will kill him! I will make him pay for all those who died, for all those who suffered, and for killing my sister," Mirajane said with rage in her eyes. The memories returning back to her.

 **DUN DUN DUN! Yup, and I am sorry guys for not posting but like I said I had a brother, a niece, and his wife? Girlfriend? I feel rude that I don't know. Also to be honest, I am going to post more on Jaune Torchwick, and next update for Dragon Slayer is 10/6/15.**


	12. The Repaer gets his Scythe

**Alright nothing much to tell, but onto the story. Now Natsu isn't going to roll over everyone by the way, he's strong but that doesn't always mean he can roll through everyone without help. Onto the thingy…**

 _Death Scythe Guild_

Natsu walked through the gravel and kicked away a few skulls on the way, literally, and made his way to the door with a smirk. He had just beaten two Fairies and had secured a weapon of Zeref. This day was just amazing for him. _'Can't wait to see the reactions of everyone. They're going to be even more amazed by this little trophy here, and the master…'_

 _Natsu's Imagination_

" _NATSU! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY THE MOST BADASS WIZARD I HAVE EVER HAD THE PRIVILEGE OF TAKING IN!" The master shouted with tears of joy in his eyes. Samuel and his wife cheered for him there, and all the members were bowing to Natsu._

" _PRAISE ME!" Natsu shouted, shooting fire into the air._

 _Reality_

"You idiot…," The Master of Death Scythe said to a now beaten up Natsu who could feel a few brain cells gone after being smacked on the head by the flat side of Master's scythe. "I know I said to get the flute but did you have to go warn Fairy Tail? I understand you are strong Natsu, but Fairy Tail is not to be taken lightly."

Natsu groaned and picked himself up before dusting off his clothes. He pulled down his scarf and sighed in slight relief that the beating had stopped. "However you did retrieve one of Zeref's legendary weapons, and that itself is a reward to consider. So with that Natsu, I believe it's time I give you a little something from the guild. Follow me to my office please," Master Mark started walking away while smoothing out the end of his beard.

Samuel looked to his wife and sighed before rubbing his eyes slightly. "Honey what's wrong?" Rebecca asked her now slightly sad husband. The man rubbed his hair in a manner which Rebecca knew too well. "It's just… Natsu's growing up fast. I mean just a few years ago he and I were pillaging villages and killing thousands, but now he just says he's too busy!" Samuel said and dramatically started crying into his hands. "They *sniff* grow up *sniff* so fast!" Rebecca smiled before wrapping her arms around her husband. "Oh, Samuel. This is why I married you in the first place. You may be the most violent and bloodthirsty psychopath ever, but you still care. Natsu's growing up, Samuel, and we have to let him do what he does. He will always love us because we are his family, and this guild is his home. No matter what happens he will always see you as a second father."

Samuel stopped his dramatics and smiled at his wife before turning around to hug her back. "I love you, Rebecca."

"I love you too Samuel."

 _The Office_

Master Mark had Lullaby in his hands and was whistling a tune that sounded vaguely familiar to the dragon slayer. They soon entered the office and Natsu decided to ask the big question.

"Master what are we going to do with Lullaby? I mean I know we can kill a lot of people with this, but why do we need it?" Natsu asked before Master Mark's eyes narrowed down dangerously. "Because of her guild… Grimoire Heart…," he growled out the name before turning away. "I fought him before Natsu, but… In my careless acts I cost the lives of people I cared for, and I lost a friend by turning to the dark. However I don't regret making a dark guild, nor do I regret leaving my friend, but I swore that I would protect this guild with my own blood and sweat. I built it up, and it is _my_ job to defend it and you from the dangers of others."

Master Mark clutched the flute in his hand and lifted his robe to show his right arm which had a long scar running down it, almost similar to burn marks. "I was stronger than him, but by the gods will I ever let you fight him… Lullaby is our last line of defense, but that's enough." Mark stopped Natsu from trying to say anything. "My boy don't regret what you have done. I admit sleeping with that busy woman though… I have to say that took guts, kiddo!" Mark had his old personality back while Natsu fumed.

"For the last fucking time, Master! SHE GOT ME DRUNK!" Natsu facepalmed and looked to Mark with an expression of pain and annoyance. "Anyways I wanted to give you this," Mark said before he tapped the wooden boards beneath his feet with his scythe five times. A seal appeared and soon a long scythe started flowing up. It had a skull at the top and a blade coming from the skull's mouth and head, while its whole staff form was made of bone. "Natsu… This is yours. It is a special something that I have been saving, and it is said to only be held by those worthy of its might. It was the first scythe of the first master, and even I, who is the present founder, cannot wield it. I believe it is yours, boy… Take it." Natsu looked at the scythe that floated in the air before slowly reaching out.

He didn't hesitate a moment and soon grasped it. Just like that images started flashing in his head, and he saw a tall man with the same scythe and some type of armor. He spun the staff around before slamming it into the ground causing a large figure to appear behind him. Natsu could only glimpse at it, but he did remember one thing. The figure looked him dead in the eye and whispered something for him to hear.

" _Death is within you…,"_

Natsu looked to see the scythe in his hands and that he had snapped out. He swung it around and could feel it's weight. It was as light as a feather, and he could feel his powers coursing through the scythe which also coursed back into him, giving him power. "Now Natsu you can summon this blade with our code. You remember the code, yes?"

Natsu could only smirk at Master Mark and gave a thumbs up. "For we, who are the reapers of the living, walk thy lands to reap the souls of all. We take thy souls into ourselves and become stronger, and we live to show others what the gleaming scythe can do. I, Natsu Dragnolia, the Reaper of Death Scythe, fight with all my strength and power." Natsu saw the scythe hum with power before disappearing. "Thank you, master. Now I can become even stronger."

"Good, because your girlfriend is here by the way. She is waiting upstairs…" Master Mark watched as Natsu put on a confused expression before the door opened to reveal a very beautiful woman with a flirtatious smile. "Natsu, my beautiful stud!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

 **If anyone can guess who did it I will literally add you into a funny short… Yup, a funny short. Anyways next update with be 10/17/15. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	13. The Reaper and the Time Mage

**A/N; Hey guys, me again, and I just finished seeing Goosebumps and I really liked that movie. Jack Black is such a good actor, exactly like Deadpool! Anyways this chapter is short but I am sure it will give some insight on what is going to happen next, so enjoy it… You god damn maniacs…**

 _Death Scythe Guild_

"You have to do it Natsu!"

"Woman, I have no reason to help YOU, of all people. Hell I don't even see why we are still talking right now because I am still pissed off at you for getting me drunk!"

"Oh Natsu you loved it and you know it. The way your hands caressed my body and you were gentle but you also knew when to get rough, oh such times! However you should put that behind and help me, hm? Wouldn't my big stud do that for me?"

"Fuck the hell no! My virginity is now gone, taken by a random woman who only met me for the first seven hours before getting me in bed with her for twelve hours of non-stop sex! My honor is gone!"

"Oh what honor did you ever have? You kill thousands of people, rob half of Fiore, and at least burn everything living!" A feminine voice made its way to the guild hall as everyone took notice and were now listening to the commotion in the back of the Guild. Natsu stepped out with a rather voluptuous woman with a short white kimono and a golden sash around her waist. They both seemed to be arguing as Natsu slammed his head onto the nearest table causing the occupants of it to leave. Samuel and Rebecca both looked with surprised eyes, but Samuel had a perverted smirk up his lips.

"I… I have some fucking honor! Look, Ultear, what we did was only pleasure! That was all it was. For god's sake stop trying to seduce me into your puppet!" He growled out, looking back at her as she crossed her arms under her chest, causing her breasts to seem a bit bigger. A few of the men kept taking glances at the woman with dark purple hair.

"Natsu come outside with me please," Ultear stated as she walked on out with a bit of sway in her hips causing Natsu to take a peek before turning his head away immediately. _'It will not go that way again! I will not allow it to happen once more.'_ He thought with defiance.

Samuel couldn't help but tease Natsu in front of the guild as he walked out. "Use protection!" With that statement from Samuel everyone in the guild cheered Natsu to make her scream his name in pleasure, some to record what they did, and some giving tips…

Natsu blushed and growled before taking his frustration on the nearest member next to him, which was steven… Oh Steven. How his jaw was broken from that punch… Rest in peace.

 _Outside Death Scythe_

"So tell me how do you plan on convincing me?" Natsu said with a face full of defiance and determination to not break and give in to this woman who he slept with only ONCE.

Ultear smirked before sashaying her hips in a sexual manner, Natsu's gaze focused on her eyes but sometimes taking a quick peek, and rested her arms over the Dragonslayer's neck, pulling his head closer to hers. ""I don't plan on convincing you, _Natsu,"_ Ultear said his name with a sultry look and manner.

"However if you do this I can give you a little reward. Wouldn't you like that? You may want to deny it, but you let the dragon take over that night Natsu. Your lust and passion were to the max and you know you can't say no. For big things you'd be able to resist, but you can't resist doing a tiny job, can you?" She tested him with a smug smirk.

Natsu brought his face closer to Ultear's, closing in for a sensual kiss, but before their lips made contact Natsu shoved Ultear to the ground who grunted from the impact her head made.

"What the hell was that for you jerk?!" Ultear shouted with an angry face. Natsu could only stare down at the woman who brushed the dirt off her legs and kimono and gazed right back at Natsu with narrowed eyes full of determination that rivaled her partner's right there who looked back full of the same determination, but to not break.

This went on for a full three minutes before Natsu smirked and rubbed his right hand through his hair. "Well if you're willing to actually look back and not back down then I guess I can do this mission for you. Also for that reward, I want you to hang around the guild for a week." He said with a vicious smirk on his face.

Ultear raised her eyes before smiling. Natsu didn't really hurt anyone of his friends, and that was a true fact. They may have slept together, or in Natsu's case, drugged the other with many drinks and got the other into bed and used their drunk lust to their purpose, then yes. However Natsu considered her a friend, but he was still not letting that go. Ultear decided to push her luck a little further and edged further to Natsu who raised an eye.

"Oh really? You're sure I can't make up for it by helping you?" Ultear's hand reached to Natsu's chest and felt it before lowering down but before she could grip his family jewels Natsu's hand gripped hers and pulled it away.

"Don't try that or I swear to the gods I will bite that exact hand off!" Natsu said with a smug smirk before he edged in on Ultear and nibbled on her neck a bit, taking in her slight surprise but soon hearing her give out a moan. He released her and saw her wide eyes and smirked back.

"Had to have a nibble first. Alright, I'll be at the island in a day, alright? Just give me some time to sleep. Haven't had a good sleep all week, so one nap should be enough." Natsu said, yawning into his hands and walking back into the guild. Ultear could only smile and hold her neck and sigh.

"Oh Natsu. You have no idea what you do to me you sexy dragon… Oh why can't you take me like you did all those nights ago?" She asked with a face as red as a tomato at the memories of their night.

"By the way everyone was listening and they are still at the door!" His voice shouted and she widened her eyes in shock and looked to see all the male members with a perverted smile on their face. Ultear yelped before disappearing into the ground with a seal. She had enough for one day and did not need stalkers on her tail.

 _Death's Scythe Bar_

Natsu grabbed himself a pint of whiskey and took in a swig and smirked. "This better be good, and Samuel how is Cyclops doing?" Natsu asked the man who sat next to him with a barrel of Vodka in it.

"Doing fine, but he should be up in no time. Anyways you should get ready, I'll have transportation ready for you tomorrow at dawn. So be ready." Samuel chugged the barrel down and wiped his watered jaw and smiled. "TO NATSU'S SEXY LADY EVERYONE!"

Everyone raised their mugs in appreciation for Natsu's sexy lady, Ultear, and drank away to their heart's desire. Natsu groaned but drank away as well. Might as well get hungover for tomorrow.

 **A/N; Done. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone and do please be careful on your way out for next chapter is the Galuna Island chapter! Who is Cyclops? Will Natsu have sex again? What the hell is even going on?! Wlel find out next time on RISE OF THE CHAOS DRAGON SLAYER. Next update on 10/28/15. Enjoy.**


	14. AN Crap PLZ READ

**A/N; Hey guys and I got a bit of sad news. I went to the hospital on Tuesday and it turned out that I had appendicitis, I think that's what you call it, and I may be slow on updates. Now the surgery was not painful, was asleep, but the scars will take 3-4 weeks to fully heal. I'll be a bit slow on updates so the chapter may come a bit later. Wish me well guys, and I'll hope to be there for you all once I'm feeling better!**


	15. The Reaper visits Galuna Island

**A/N; Hey guys and this isn't long like I expected, but I did want to upload it. Anyways thank you all for your comments about feeling better, and it really helps that you guys would wait so it makes me feel all the more better, but shocking fact is that the scars don't affect me when I sit down on the chair and write! Can you believe it? Plus doctor said don't run, jump, and anything physical or etc, so I'm doing pretty well now by just being a lazy bastard! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I saw The Last Witch Hunter… Kind of gives me an idea for a RWBY story. Immortal Jaune or immortal Natsu? Onto the story… You schmucks.**

 _Death Scythe Guild Hall_

"So what happened after she got me drunk is pull me into a hotel far out of here, pushed me to bed, and then we fucked like dragons. I mean I admit it was amazing to have sex, especially with her, but I was saving that for someone. Ultear has amazing hips and she has breasts that just made me squeeze them just to see the face she makes. I mean you would not believe her face, because it just makes me all the more harder," Natsu spoke to Cyclops who was sitting across from him with his eye and nodded.

Cyclops was an S-Class mage like Natsu, Samuel, and Bob, but he was possibly the weakest of the bunch. Cyclops was a strange being from first sight due to the fact that his entire body was wrapped in bandages, from head to toe they had seen him. He had no shirt on so the bandages were visible there while he wore a torn up cloak that covered his entire bottom like a samurai had, and he had two swords strapped to his back. To his head he had the bandages wrapped in an X position with a red eye staring through. He had a small little pyramid on the back of his head that was cut in half and had a long piece of paper trailing down to his behind. He never really told anyone his name, but he did get it from Natsu who called him Cyclops all the time.

Cyclops tilted his head before sand escaped his bandaged hands that unwrapped and soon the sand on the table revealed a smirking Ultear that moved around before disappearing. Natsu could tell that even if Cyclops had no mouth, he was smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh shut the hell up, Cyclops. You're just jealous that I got some, even if I still hold a lot of rage for it, and you never had." Natsu sneered at Cyclops who looked like he was hurt before he pulled out the bird and flipped Natsu off.

" _Maybe it would help if you actually stopped complaining. A real man wouldn't complain about getting laid by a busty woman with birthing hips like that. Those things haven't even shriveled in the least, yet here you are complaining."_ Cyclops spoke to Natsu with his usual chilled voice and gave Natsu a thumbs down before the sound of a staff caught their attention. Cyclops and Natsu both turned their heads to see Master coming straight through the doors with a smile on his face as usual. The old man never seemed to lose his smile unless something dire was going on, but if anything he always had that smile. Kind of why Natsu smiled as well.

"Hey master. So how did the reunion go?" Rebecca said as she came from a table with a few other young ladies in it who were looking for tips from the beautiful woman such as herself. She smiled at Master who nodded.

"Very well. It's nice to see old friends who turned enemies, and besides the fact that I killed all of them, because it's good to remember. Anyways I wanted to tell Natsu to hurry up because it's already dawn and he has a boat to catch." Master said with an evil glint in his eyes before he lost it in a second and chuckled like an old man does.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what it means when I need to go so I don't drink myself to insanity, and enjoy a bit of the Chaos master. I'll be going out now." Natsu said as he waved everyone off with a wave of his hand as he tugged on his scarf to cover his mouth and walked off.

Once Natsu had walked off Cyclops looked to the master and tilted his head. The master seemed to take notice and looked to Cyclops before giving out a nod before walking off with his cloak covering his entire form. Cyclops watched master leave and tilted his head. Why didn't master have a heartbeat?

 _Galuna Island_

"So this is Galuna Island, huh?" Natsu spoke to Ultear, who was crossdressing in his own words, which she refused by shouting at him, and crossed his arms while examining the area. It seemed to be rocky at the edges but there seemed to be a lot of trees around the island, but nothing that really spoke of scary. He had his scythe right behind his back, and while Ultear said that they needed to guard some sort of ice while people melted it he was supposed to get rid of anyone, but he really wanted to try out his scythe.

"Yes, it may not seem like much but once I show you what we are melting you will be very surprised. Also please don't try and kill the group we are with, it would really spoil our plans and the fact is that those idiotic followers only listen to Lyon." 'Zalty' asked Natsu who huffed and began walking off with 'Zalty' leading the way.

"No promises. If this Lyon guy gets in my face, insults my strength, or even tries to insult my guild then I promise you that I will cut him down. Well I'll chop off his limbs and sear his wounds just so that I can torture him…slowly." Natsu said with a maniacal smile that filled his entire face before it returned Natsu's smiley face that always brought cheers with the ladies.

 _Five Minutes Later_

"What…the…fuck?" Natsu stated and looked up to see a large glacier of ice right in front of him with moonlight appearing over it, but what really made it amazing was the fact that there was a large creature inside it, and Natsu could sense some sort of connection, but it felt faint, and one that he hasn't felt for what felt like years, or centuries even.

"Meet Deliora, a demon of Zeref." 'Zalty' replied to Natsu with a shit eating grin and laughed wildly at Natsu's stunned face which soon turned into confusion.

"Zeref? Oh by the name of my father, this is small? How in ANYWAY is this a small job, Ultear? Just how?" Natsu asked with an incredible look of confusion, anger, and surprise which was met with a groan from 'Zalty' who rubbed his temple lightly under his mask.

"It is small. All you got to do is kill any peepers that want to stop us, do whatever you do, and then release the demon. Easy and small." 'Zalty' said with wide arms, spread out for a hug of appreciation from his friend.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Just shut the fuck up, Ultear…" Natsu said as he began his walk that would hopefully let him find something to take his anger out on, or just kill. He wouldn't mind killing a few animals, maybe a person that was expendable.

"Where are you going?"

"Out to kill something or someone. Wish me luck or something." Natsu replied and made his way out while thinking things through. _'My head hurts so much. Deliora? Why does it feel like I've met it before, but it doesn't just feel like that. It feels like…I'm connected with it for some reason. Forget it, Natsu, you're just probably having a stressful day is all. Is that a village?'_ Natsu thought and stopped his walking and realized he was outside the temple. He had walked quite a distance and spotted large walls ahead, and walls meant that there were people, and people meant that there was free kills for Natsu.

"Oh this is EXACTLY what I need to let loose." Natsu took a great leap of faith and sprouted his wings before flying off, hoping to cut down a few villagers for fun.

 **A/N; Yeah not exactly as long as I had hoped, but later on I will delve into it a bit more, so wish me luck guys. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy that bucket of popcorn you're eating right now viewer. So enjoy, read on, and be a maniac! Woohoooooo… Next update is on 11/10/15, so enjoy the wait guys.**


	16. The Village Slaughter

**A/N; Hey guys, and sorry it isn't long, but I honestly FORGOT about today, so I guess I can't make it long as I wanted. Not to mention how I slept through English…jesus Christ HOW DO WE SURVIVE? That shit is dangerous, but I thought being born in America meant you already know English, but come on?! Point is, story starting, wish it was bigger, next update will be during my thanksgiving break.**

 _Galuna Island Village_

"Quickly run! He's still coming! To the shores!" A man yelled as he began guiding out children and women who were running away from their burning village. The once walled village that seemed to be isolated and safe was now in ruins. The walls were smashed, the huts were burning, and the pile of adult males that lay around the burned village.

The elder looked back to see one of their last warriors cut down in front of him in a quick slice of the man's scythe. His pink hair coated in the blood of the villagers and his scarf covered with spots of blood made from the man's killing, but what scared the old man more was the smile he had on his face. He looked happy having killing all of _his_ people! If only a wizard could help them, but he didn't let those thoughts continue. His first priority was the safety of his people. He guided his people out and the laughs of the maniac soon died down.

"Hey where the hell are you guys going? Come on, we were just getting started." Natsu shouted to the villagers as he sliced down the last man that attempted to stop him. He let loose his stress, yes, but it was never fun when they didn't fight back. He enjoyed the thrill of a chase but if they didn't at least put up some effort then it was pretty depressing. It was almost as if he was killing a pig that didn't care about being killed. He sighed as he heaved his scythe back onto his shoulder and let it hang while he kept it steady with his right hand.

He stained the blood of the innocent with his scythe, one of Natsu's first steps in a bloodbath, and now all he needed were some mages. For now, however, he would go back to Ultear. Maybe then he'd get something, and he would finally meet the other guys.

 _Temple_

"You did WHAT?!" 'Zalty' shouted out in pure rage as 'he' slammed his foot right onto the floor, muttering out curses. How could Natsu be so…Natsu? Did he have to go slaughter half a village population, and how would Lyon and the others react to having a killer around?

"God, Zalty, take it easy. I have sensitive hearing remember? That kind of shit hurts a lot, especially since you're RIGHT NEXT TO MY EARDRUMS!" Natsu shouted back, knocking Zalty to his butt who could only pout at Natsu and wipe off his cloak and growled.

"Just please learn to be quiet while we meet the others, and please, do NOT insult Lyon. He may think he can take on Deliora, but he's just a child wanting to step out of the shadows of his former teacher. However it is crucial we do break Deliora, so do be quiet. Act mute, or something…" Zalty muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could tell this was not going to be easy, especially with Natsu's attitude.

As they made their way down the old temple Natsu got a good look at some…dog man? What the hell was this guy? Why was he so ugly? Were those ears on the man's head? He ignored the man's ugly mug and kept on walking. Why did he feel like that man was stupid, and NOT just because he looked like it too? What was that face? That man looked more like a combination of a god damn wyvern and a banshee with a sheep!

A sheep!

"This here is the Reaper. He is an old…acquaintance of mine who has agreed to help you, Lyon."

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see some masked man with a silver helmet and two horns on the side, a small chin guard under it and his mouth visible with a purple tail on the back of it. He had a white cloak of some sort with two gold colored pads. In Natsu's vision, he looked like a prick. He could just smell pride from this guy and to be honest it made Natsu want to be the living snot out of the guy, but Ultear did make him swear, not really, but he'd play nice for now.

"The so called infamous Reaper? Your reputation precedes you from all those explosions I heard, but please explain why we need some insane killer with us? All he is, is a mindless killer, and I don't want him ruining anything." Lyon replied to Zalty and glared at the man who tensed up. The coward had to be fearful of Lyon, and had no doubt heard of his plan to unfreeze Deliora and soon kill him with his own hands.

Natsu was indeed tense, because of that insult! Would Ultear be that mad if he just shoved his hand through the man's stomach and ripped out each rib, one by one, making Lyon scream in pure agony while Natsu seared the gaps in his wound before starting all over again? However he had to keep it cool, even though he wanted to kill him, so he would.

"I ask that you refrain from the insults. He is indeed a skilled mage and will be a perfect guard. I promise you he won't let anyone in. Now if you'll excuse us, Reaper, Lyon and I must discuss the rate at which the process of melting Deliora is going at. See you soon." Zalty stated and with that, left with Lyon to discuss more on the subject.

Natsu stood there as two men in hoods and robes came in. They seemed to be chatting and Natsu noticed the other leave while the one who remained stared at him with confusion. Natsu smirked as he lit his hands in dark flames. He had to take his rage out on someone…

 **A/N; Well this was all that I could bust out, but I will make the next one a bit more into details. This one was just posted and hopefully next chapter will have more. Anyways if you read the first note then you will know that next chapter will be up at Thanksving break, a week for me, so wait on. Also anyone got any dark mage OCs they want in? I wouldn't mind having a few extra Death Scythes on board. No god mode peeps though…Natsu is our main guy, remember that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time.**


	17. Natsu Hates Big Eyebrows

**A/N; HAPPY THANKSGIVING, is it already, and have a happy new years and shit like that. I just wanted to lay a few things out before we start the chapter, and I feel that this will be very important. In the future I might skip all the way to the Grand Magic Games Arc after I am done with the Tower of Heaven. Now while I know most of you must be pumped for those previous bouts such as Oracion Seis, and the Tenrou. The reason for this is because I just can't put Natsu in everything because this is all about him, a few rare Fairy Tail scenes, but I want it to be based around Death's Scythe so that we focus more on them. That and I just can't see Natsu working for every client, because he is reckless and he isn't always going to work. I understand that this maybe very weird but I am a new writer. Also because I just don't see him getting left behind while his guild continues on, and we all want to see him kick ass. As for pairings? Still working but I might just make it Ultear or some girl in the GMG Arc. Also who has watched Acnologia fight Igneel and Natsu with Mard, but hey I kinda like it. There's another reason why this is going to work.**

 **I'm winging it.**

 **That's right, after the Tower of Heaven I am WINGING it. It has never failed me before, and for those of you who want to send me a question to ask why again or what should I do or what can I do to make it better then I will gladly respond. Critiques are welcome and I hope you all enjoy the story. ONWARDS!**

 _Galuna Island_ _Two Hours Later_

Lyon and Zalty were both staring up at the image of Deliora. Lyon could only stare at the image of the creature that killed Ur, his master. He was finally going to surpass her, finally going to avenge the deaths of everyone who had suffered by Deliora, and he would finally be out of Ur's shadow, once and for all.

Zalty on the other hand could only smile at Lyon's idiocy. There was no way this fool was going to kill Deliora, not with his level of power. It took Ur's life to just seal the beast in. How could Lyon foolishly believe in himself when his level of power does not even come close to that of an S Class. Although watching their demise would work out in a way, and then Deliora would be free to do whatever it wanted.

She sighed momentarily and found that Lyon looked confused in a way. She tilted her head and could only cough to get his attention.

"Oh yes, sorry Zalty. It is just that man you brought with you. Is he a problem?" Lyon asked with annoyance dripping from the tone of his voice.

"Forgive me, but you must understand that he is well informed of what to do. He will merely guard your ritual and maybe have a little fun here and there, but he will not be a problem. However I HIGHLY recommend you do not mock his guild or attack him for the matter. Believe it or not that boy is dangerous and has a hobby for killing."

Lyon merely scoffed at Zalty and resumed looking at the frozen demon of Zeref before turning around and promptly walking off to continue the ceremony that would allow the moon to release Deliora's prison and finally allow everyone to get their revenge once he killed the demon. He smiled and walked off with Zalty sighing behind.

' _Natsu is going to kill him isn't he?'_ Zalty thought with annoyance and sighed before shaking her head. A scream was heard not too long after and she could only shake her head.

"He always knows how to torture someone, doesn't he?" Zalty chuckled dryly.

 _With Natsu_

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted as he withdrew his burning fist from the man's shoulder and slammed his free hand into the man's throat, causing the man's eyes to bulge out like a cartoon animal. Natsu could only grin before igniting his fingers with a dark fire that grew.

"Look if you want to blame anyone then blame the guy who you followed. Cold Emperor, eh? Well let me introduce you to the hands of Death itself." Natsu had an insane smile on his face and soon sent burning blasts of fire at the man's body, each one like a small laser which penetrated the man's flesh, burning his insides and exiting the other way.

The man was barely even a man anymore. Natsu had shoved both fists through the man's stomach before cauterizing the wounds just so he can shove a burning finger right through his arms and then from his legs. His face had bruises, knocked teeth, black eyes, and his head was bleeding from a possible punch in the head. Natsu had nearly finished his master piece before he sniffed the air and let out a dangerous growl.

"Oh thank god," the main said as he fell to his knees.

Right before his head exploded from Natsu sending a piercing blast of fire through his head. Natsu sniffed the air once more before snorting in disgust. There were people here, and they smelled familiar. He took off into a run as he ran down the temple and down into the caves. He sniffed the air and growled and continued his chase.

He came across Deliora but this time there was dog face, and a woman with two ponytails, and then…

"Holy shit what the hell is up with your eyebrows?" Natsu accused and pointed at the one with the BIGGEST eyebrows he had ever seen.

' _Dog faced people, guy with huge ass brows? This is what I get when I work with women who I had sex with…wait Ultear was the only one I ever had sex with. Bitch…,'_ Natsu thought bitterly, but then again Ultear promised a reward, right? Then they could continue from round 9 to round…whatever.

"I assume you are the guard here, yes? Where were you? I expected you to be here guarding Deliora's prison from outsiders." Eyebrow man said which seemed to only annoy Natsu.

"Look I was busy doing something else, and I came running down here after I smelled a few people, but I guess it was dog face, you, and the woman. Look I got it from here, so why don't you go take a hike, huh?" Natsu replied and yawned into his hand with boredom.

This seemed to only anger the three with eyebrows going right up at Natsu's face with a sneer.

"I would know your place, fool. Otherwise I'll have to show you," Eyebrows said with that stupid sneer over his face.

Natsu's expression was one of emotionless and boredom. He sighed before grabbing eyebrows by his throat and lifting him up before pulling down his scarf to reveal his insane smirk. The others made a step before Natsu held a burning hand right to Eyebrow's eye which stopped them in their tracks. Natsu's smirk only grew as he chuckled silently.

"Know my place, huh? Well if you want to try then take a dance with death, but know that death is not going to enjoy the dance but instead keep it for as long as possible. Listen here _weakling_ because I am only going to say this once, and this goes to all of the Cold Faggot's followers. Don't try to mess with me, don't try and attack me, and don't even think of thinking you are even stronger than me, because it will be a cold day in hell before that happens. Now go back to where the fuck you came from, got it, punk." Natsu said and threw Eyebrow's behind him who took off in a run and ran the hell away along with the other two who held scared looks in their eyes.

Natsu smirked and soon followed after. Once he left though two certain Fairy Tail mages and a cat popped out with scared looks in their eyes.

"He's here?! How the hell am I going to stop anyone from destroying Ur's legacy with him around? No…no I won't allow him to stop me." Gray said with confidence filling his soul.

Lucy, however, still remembered the Reaper's smiling face. How he enjoyed the smell of blood, how he enjoyed burning everything in his path, how he scarred Lucy for life with her scar. She was shaking with Happy trying to calm her down before a familiar laughter filled the cave.

Both Gray and Lucy froze in fear as the laughter came to a stop, and they both turned around to see the Reaper standing in front of them with the biggest grin in his life, and his fists encased in fires that seemed to roar with a thirst for blood.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A couple of Fairies stepping into the lair of a dragon, huh? Don't you know that when you sneak into a dragon's cave," Natsu looked up with an insane look in his eye.

"You're going to burn in fire."

 **A/N; YAY I finished the last paragraph on time, and sorry that we couldn't go deeper, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger just to annoy you further. Anyways I hope that you are all okay with what I am doing up on the top, and we will go into the years during the Tenrou incident so that will fill you up, huh? Just because I am nice I am leaving one spoiler for you all. Tartaros. Well enjoy the chapter guys, and I will miss you all because I gotta go eat some turkey. Also tell me if you want a thanksgiving chapter real quick. Not sure if they celebrate it, but whatever.**


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT

**AN: So, guys, I know it's been a while, a long time really, but laziness caught up but that's no excuse. I have a duty to you people, a fun hobby I like as well but I'm simply lazy. No way I am going to be repeating another year at my High School and I realizied some things, some good ones, and some bad ones. I need to wake up, I need to open my eyes, and I need to get up. All my life I've slept without truly knowing it but once this came in... I didn't cry, I didn't weep, nor was I sad. I was disappointed in myself, a smart kid, with a loving mother, and a father, while died a long time ago, was a man who would love everyone no matter what. I want to change, but it takes more than just a few words or speeches or promises, and I expect any and all feedback. My stories, I loved them, don't get me wrong, but I loved being lazy. I won't be writing for some time, but one day, I promise to return. I'm not gonna be gone for years or such, but school matters and I need to start changing guys. Some stories will be cancelled, such as my Fairy Tail one, I simply can't keep up and I think I'll let the pros write the good ones, Jaune, the Incredible Hulk, it was clearly just an idea with no plot but maybe I'll make a reboot, and I also wish to reboot some stories. Jaune, The Man of Grimm, will be rewritten due to its poor start and simply because I need to give it time and more.l realistic, and Jaune Torchwick simply because I want a new start and the character I made Jaune was simply not Jaune but someone else, and while I wanted Jaune different, his new personality, I basically gave him Deadpool's personality without creating his own, and the Ripper will continue as always. I won't be writing for some time, and I'm sorry, but for once I need to get up and wake up. Before I head out, not really but you get the point, guys, girls... don't always stay alone, always have friends, because for a while I didn't think I had many, but... I do, and I'm glad. To all the men out there I need to say that being a man isn't being the strongest, or being the bravest, or the coolest. Being a real man, a human being, is about showing who you REALLY are. No masks, no fake bravado, but who you are, and to everyone else? Treasure your family, yeah you'll have your arguments, but sometimes you need to realize they won't be there forever. Make every moment count, love them as you would, and of course always remember that somewhere...somehow... you are NEVER alone. I'll see you around, guys, but PM anytime and I'll talk, but stories won't be coming out for a while.**


End file.
